Yugioh: Carmesi Queen
by Romadrox8975
Summary: At the most prestigious Duel Academy of all, where students like Jaden Yuki studied. A new duelist will enter, searching for her prince that had saved her many years ago, while making friends and forming her own duel team.OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Gx Academia Queen, my third fanfiction of a series of Yugioh, along with Lost Pendulum and Vrains Thunder Hunter in their different different sections.**_

 _ **This series is inspired by Revolutionary: Utena Girl with some elements of that series. Also this series will use almost all summoning methods except for Link (for obvious reasons) and there will be one or another character from past series, including the protagonists (but they will not be as relevant as some references and will help other characters).**_

 _ **So comment and I hope you tell me what you think of this series.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Queen on Duel Academy_**

In the colourful city of Miami City, the birth of the new Solid Vision technology had allowed duelists to interact with their monsters in real time, soon they began to create the international duel schools, in which students come to learn from dueling in order to become future Pro-Duelists like the legendary duelists of the past.

Many of the students in the city did not want to miss an opportunity like this and among them was Yuni Himura who was walking through the streets of the city to go to the Kaiba Corp. dome. She had a backpack and her standard crimson duel disk that when activated emitted a parallelogram shape, resembling the layout of a D-Pad's card zone, a curved arc that instead of th usual sword-shape changed to unique dual-boomerang shape. In addition to that, she carried her D-Gazer in her green backpack that allowed the duelist to gain a better understanding of the solid vision.

Yuni was a dark-skinned girl with black hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore the uniform from the local school in Miami city, a white jacket and red pants while under the jacket she wore a shirt and a crimson tie, her favourite colour so to speak and at the same time the colour of her eyes.

She watched the horizon as she walked by the bridge that took her directly to Kaiba Corp, she felt a sense of nostalgia seeing that she was now leaving the place where she grew up and from the people who helped her to progress after the incident.

"Master Yuya and Yuzu, i will follow yours advice." The girl watched the sunset and raised her hand covered the sun from her sight "And I will also find you my a duel princess and If necesary will become the queen of duels to find you."

" _Today begins a new chapter in my life."_ She thought. The girl then heard a scream from someone, this person was running frantically without stopping. The duelist evaded what could have been a disastrous accident had both collided.

Yuni observed the red eyes of that girl, there was something in that colour that left her perplexed.

The person was hit with a light pole, dropping their belongings and a duel disc that Yuni grabbed in time before they fell to the ground, she heard her cry of pain at the end of the crash. The person on the floor was a white-haired gir with a parted blang and one long blue hair, that she have on the back of her head. who had the same school uniform as Yuni, rubbing her forehead with the pain she had. "OW! That hurt like hell! Why the hell did you get in my way? "The girl was screaming at Yuni.

Yuni raised her eyebrows and responded to the girl's question, indignant at her vocabulary and her tone of voice: "Your imprudence caused you to fall, do not blame me for your nonsense." Yuni said in a calm tone, at the same time girl got up from the floor and stood at the same level as Yuni, both had the same height.

The girl scanned Yuni while rubbing her chin and raised an eyebrow when she observed the deck on her belt kept in her deck box, Yuni blushed with embarrassment and took a step back because of the uncomfortable looks, she wanted this girl to be kept her away from her as much as possible.

"You could stop looking at me with those eyes, you make me feel uncomfortable."

The girl stepped back and observed her things on the ground. "I do not have time to waste with you." The girl then collected everything she had left on the floor and then picked up her backpack that was on the floor. She threw up a peace sign as she leave the scene.

Yuni looked confused by what just happened, that girl was messed up in the head or something like that and just then the girl felt in her hands the duel disc of the girl who had just left. "That gorilla forgot her duel disc." The girl kept it in her backpack, maybe if she went to the dome of Kaiba corp she would meet that girl, she continued ahead.

* * *

 _ **(Kaiba Dome.)**_

Students from many schools of duels in the city met in a large conglomerate of people filling the entrance, some were simply excited spectators to see the duels, but the vast majority was students who wanted to complete their admission exams, Yuni observed all this celebration.

"Hey, I bet you can't catch me." Children dressed as monster creatures passed in front of her. The duelist smiled at their passion as she watched them. She even noticed some cosplayers dressed as dark mages or other women posing before the cameras.

At first the girl blushed to see the seductive costumes they wore, she was not envious or anything like that but when she saw that these girls were more developed she was reminded that at 15 years of age her body had yet to developed in her pectoral areal.

"It's just Cosplayers Yuni, there's nothing you should compare." The girl said so herself "You're just a teenager too, you can still develop more...I hope so." The girl sighed at that last part.

"It's okay, Yuni. Just forget about it and focus on the important part, finding where the reception for the admission exam is."

In another part of the Kaiba dome where reception was, the girl Yuni had met previously was being watched over by a representative of the International Duel Academy, she was a young woman with blue hair in a bob cut hair style.

The girl waved her hand fervently at the woman's table trying to catch her attention, however, it only served to scare the poor woman. "Are you here for the admission exam?" The girl nodded furiously, happy to hear that question.

"I'm Katashi Matsumoto and I'm coming to join Duel Academy!"

The woman nodded to what she was saying but when she heard her last name she opened her eyes in surprise. "You're fam-" Katashi covered the woman's mouth so she did not keep talking.

"There is no need to talk about that scum, when you have the only Matsumoto of worth in front of you." The girl said, jabbing her thumb at her, showing her characteristic pride. "Also I'm not here to live off the surplus of that moron all of life my life, so continue with the questions. "

The interviewer did not understand why the girl thought about her brother in that way or why the girl was acting so strangely, so she started asking her more questions: "Do you live in this city?"

"Yes, I moved here a month ago to enter Duel Academy, my birthplace is Heartland."

"So you're a XYZ duelist?" The girl nodded again and the woman filled that in her form. "Ok, I'll just need to scan your duel disk and your ID number as a duelist as well."

Katashi put her hands directly inside her backpack to take out her duel disk and her ID that was inside, after what seemed like ages of riffling through her items, she found nothing and promptly became hysterical when she saw that her disc was lost. "What the hell?! Where did I leave it?!"The girl became more hysterical.

The woman realized Katashi the despair of the girl but couldn't do much to help her. "If you did not bring your duel disk or your ID then unfortunately, we can't take you on, Miss Matsumoto."

"Can you not give me more time or something like that? I think I've lost it somewhere." The young lady shook her head, the duelist lost her patience every time she had to remember where she had left her dueling disc before arriving.

"Maybe I left it in bed after having a bath or left it on the breakfast table after lunch, maybe in my judo practice, ughhh no." The girl was massaging the temples of her head, remembering the possible places she could to have left until the moment she and Yuni had collided came to mind. "That girl...!" She growled.

After a long and entertaining search for the reception, in which Yuni had found several food places, visiting almost all of them. "If Master Yuya saw me now he would be jealous, for not sharing this food with him." The girl smiled as the emotion reminded her of old tutors. "But I'm sure Master Yuzu would hit him with her fan the second time he does something shameful."

Those old nostalgic memories made the duelist have a smile on her face, so many of those beautiful memories she had at the You Show school but she did not have a lot of time to keep reminding her because she was running out of time to register.

The girl noticed a few people sitting at tables and a row of duelists, quickly deducing that this was the place of the inscriptions. "It must be my lucky day." The duelist went straight to the registrar.

"PLEASE, LADY, IF YOU DO NOT HAVE YOUR DUEL DISK, YOU CAN NOT TAKE THE ADMISSION EXAM." Yuni heard a woman scream.

When observing the origin of the scream, she was not surprised when she found the same girl who ran before being held by the legs by two security guards while grabbing the table.

"I WILL NOT GO FROM HERE UNTIL YOU LET ME REGISTER!" The girl screamed, trying not to let them take her away, the girl observed Yuni and stopped screaming "Hey, turtle, do you know where my dueling disk is?"

"Who are you referring to?" The people who were watching wondered who the girl was referring to, Yuni had her eyes open and beads of sweat ran down her face, she prayed to the gods that the gorilla would not harass her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you red eyes, do you know where my dueling disk is?"

Yuni was red because of the shame, she did not want to answer but the crowd was watching her. "You let it fall and I picked it up." The duelist spoke so that there would not be more shock and things would not get worse, she took out the dueling disc and handed it to the girl

The guards released her and again everything returned to normal.

* * *

Inside the dome, both duelists walked down the main hall towards the arena of duels. Katashi was happy that finally this situation ended, embracing her dueling disk as if it were a girl with a plush bear, while Yuni had the palm of her hand on her face for the whole experience, in her many years of living, she had never met someone as clumsy as that girl.

"This crazy woman is going to be nothing but problems, isn't she?" Yuni was holding her head just thinking about everything that had happened.

Katashi noticed the duelist's concern, so she put her arm around the girl's neck giving her a side hug and at the same time cutting the girl's breath away. "Hey turtle girl, I think I owe you one for saving me out there." Yuni tried detach from her but her grip was quite strong.

"You're welcome but you could let me respire." Katashi listened to her and released her instantly, Yuni put her hand on her chest trying to recover the air she had lost, if Katashi hadn't stopped there, chances are she could have died by suffocation "You're a pretty strong girl, almost like a gorilla."

Katashi giggled, scratching her nose. "And you're soft enough to be a tortoise." Yuni pouted with the girl's affirmation. "So what's your name, tortoise girl?"

"Yuni Himura and I'm not a turtle, understood?"

"Ok, so how's Sloth girl?"

Yuni growled letting Katashi instantly know that the girl did not like that nickname either. The duelist then sighed and answered the gorilla girl.

"My name is Yuni Himura and I do not like nicknames if it's not a problem for you."

Katashi understood her immediately and put her arms around her neck, with a smile she answered the duelist: "My name is Katashi Matsumoto and I am the duelist with the heart of a dragon." She put her left thumb on her chest where her heart was and looked at Yuni with pride, she just smiled at her determination.

Yuni could not be left behind and responded with the same determination as Katashi. "Then you can call me Queen Crimson."

The duelist with the heart of the dragon smirked, looks like she'd finally found a worthy companion.

Both found themselves in front of a large door and going through it they observed different screens which showed a real-time image of duelists fighting in the fields that were below, the sheer scope and space of the dome was breath taking, although, it felt very similar to the technology of action duels with the one that Yuni trained on in You Show.

Yuni and Katashi were surprised by the number of people who participated in this test when they went down. Yuni was the first to break the silence.

"Incredible, all this great group of people come here just for the admission exam."

Katashi on the other hand saw a small group of people accumulating around a particular duel screen, she took Yuni by the shoulder so that they could both observe the duel. Yuni at first was surprised of such and action was going to try to talk but was surprised with what was happening on the screen.

The duel that she saw was between a coordinator and a relatively tall male with an imposing aura around him, one that she could feel even through the screen. The male had medium length blue hair with some red highlights at the tips, he also had icy blue eyes. For what he wore, it was the same school uniform as the girls but his jacket tied around his waist, in place he was wearing a white dress shirt that had the collar pressed against his neck. He was also wearing grey trousers and black boots which helped to give him his height.

Also in his left eye he had a D-gazer similar to Yuni but this one was navy blue with crystal designs and a duel disc similar to the rest but the same colour as the D-Gazer. While the instructor was a tall man in a formal grey suit of academy and black lenses.

In the instructor's field was a monster called Dark Grepher, a warrior-type monster that, as the name said, was a zombie of a muscular, tall man who had a big sword, dark clothing and his eyes shone with an intense red.

But in his hand there were no cards and he did not have any cards face down, the whole thing was complicated not only because his life points were only 300 points but also because of the difference between him and his opponent. His opponent only had one card face down, and four cards in his hand. But for pure consolation his opponent only had 1500 points of life and his Grepher surpassed that, so if he only attacked he could win the duel.

"The only thing I have left is this last desperate move, attack directly my Grepher."

The huge warden obeyed the order and raised his huge sword to run straight to his opponent. The boy had a big smirk enough to alert the adult man to know that something was wrong.

The blue-haired duelist began to laugh in deranged fashion, sticking his hand out to reveal an occult like symbol on his palm while revealing his face-down card which had as an illustration a monster being protected by a barrier of force. "Brave but at the same time an idiotic movement, Slazher Mirror force is activated when I receive an attack, I can choose a Slazher monster from my hand and summon it. "

The duelist took a card from his hand and introduced it to the sword of his dueling disc. "The card I selected is Slazher Ice Regent and I summon him in defence mode."

A pillar of ice was formed in the earth that broke into a thousand pieces to reveal a new creature that had humanoid form, claws made of crystals and was wearing a blue cloak and a terrifying mask split in half.

 _ **Slazher Ice Regent 0 ATK / 2000 DEF / Water / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect**_

"No!" The instructor screamed as he watched his creature attack but his sword was stopped by the claws of the young duelist's monster which threw the card back to his owner, sending them both to the wall of the action field, causing damage to their life points.

 _ **Instructor LP: 300-300 = 0**_

The field vanished and both duelists deactivated their dueling disc, the boy flipped his hair and started to laugh again with his typical laugh, then he pointed his finger at the instructor. "I hope that everyone has seen your humiliation and will learn not to stand in the way of the Winter Killer.

"Incredible, that guy defeated that instructor in only two turns." One of the people who was watching the duel commented, the others agreed with that person.

"That guy's victory was truly spectacular to tell the truth." Yuni giggled, scratching her head. "Although he might be a little crazy, do not you think so, Katashi?" The girl turned her gaze towards Katashi but she was no longer because she was gone straight to meet that crazy duelist when the doors opened.

"That girl will drive me crazy." Yuni put her palm on her face and then went to the girl.

"Hey excuse me for a moment, if you do not mind I need to see that fool." Katashi passed through the crowd, pushing many of them out of the way and casing Yuni to apologize to all of them for the attitude of door opened revealed to the blue-haired duelist.

Katashi was the first to receive him standing in front of him. "Hey! Winter Killer, you were excellent but I would get off your high horse if it were you." This caught the attention of the male duelist who went by the name Kyousuke Hiura and the dragon hearted duelist smirked. If you want to stay there, you'll have to do it over my dead body first, freak. "The girl demonstrated her fighting spirit which caught the attention of the icy duelist even more.

He approached her, both were almost the same height, the girl coming up to about his shoulders. Both crossed their glances an aura of competitiveness emerged between them. The first to break the silence was Kyousuke.

"Challenging words for a dwarf." Katashi bit her lip for that last comment and was willing to take her dueling disc and have a duel right here and now.

Yuni observed this and knew that if this continued as it was headed, a situation similar to what happened in the outskirts would occur. She moved between Katashi and Kyousuke so that both did not start a conflict. "Why don't we calm down? I don't think it is a good idea to fight, don't you think so too?"

As soon as she entered the picture Kyousuke eyed Yuni with interest, his psychotic smirk disappeared as he swept the girl off her feet and kissed her square on the lips, alarming the girl and causing her to blush redder than a tomato.

"You're beautiful you know that? You're a bright Ruby in this icy world of darkness." Kyousuke said giving her a sincere grin, "Maybe we should get out of here and go somewhere more fun." He said suggestively

"I...uhmmm...uh" Blushing too much to reply to the comments, she walked away from the boy because of how uncomfortable the situation turned out, Yuni was never good with the guys that wanted to invite her out and those things, she never had the force to say no.

Katashi put her behind her so she would not continue to embarrass herself in front of the crowd. "Going back to the important issue before she distracted me, what do you say freak? Want to duel now?"

The boy flipped his hair and ignored her previous comment completely but did not leave just yet, instead saying one last thing to her. "It seems like you'll be an interesting opponent, when we get to the academy you will be my first toy." He left the place leaving Katashi anxious for the future duel.

After Kyousuke disappeared, Katashi went to Yuni and gave her a pat on as she was still red with embarrassment because of the boy's actions, but thanks to the clapping she left that state and her eyes fell upon Katashi. "We are going to see more duels, we have to see all the opponents we can challenge in the future. "

Before Yuni could speak, Katashi dragged her with her. "Wait, but should not we first find out when our duels are?" The white-haired girl stopped when the girl threw that question.

"You really are right, I think we should find someone who knows." Katashi said, scratching her head. "And that boy has already left... Where the hell are our duels?!" Katashi yelled in despair, however, that despair wasn't to last as...

"HARUTO !" That scream alerted Katashi almost giving her a heart attack because of Yuni.

With her hand clasped firmly on her shirt she turned around and saw that Yuni was running straight to a small boy with blue hair, who looked similar to a child but wearing the school uniform they used.

"Yuni!" The little boy said with surprised emerald eyes receiving his friend from Duel School with a hug. "It's good to see you again, Yuni." They both separated but not before Yuni patted his head affectionately.

"We haven't seen each other for more than a year," Yuni said, "and I see that you've become more tender than before."

The boy blushed and nodded his head. "You've also grown a lot since we were last at You-Show." The shy young man answered while Katashi arrived.

"I see you found an old friend?" Katashi pointed and at the same time introduced herself to Haruto. "My name is Katashi Matsumoto, it's a pleasure to be your opponent."

Haruto found her words strange, Yuni approached his ear and said a few words: "She is like that, just play along."

"How long have you known her?"

The crimson queen scratched her head and looked sideways, "Only for five minutes." Haruto puzzled with the answer, looked Yuni square in the eyes, "Believe me her personality is striking and sometimes it can be silly." Yuni tapped her head lightly to indicate that Katashi lacked brain power and that caused the boy giggle.

But Katashi do in fact have ears and didn't take it lightly. "Hey, I do have a lot of grey matter." She cross her arms in outrage during that response. "Plus 100% of my brain is dedicated to duels." Haruto and Yuni could not help but laugh at that response, which caused the girl with the dragon's heart to blush with embarrassment.

After laughing, Haruto introduced himself to the girl with a handshake which Katashi accepted: "My name is Haruto Kobayashi, it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Kobayashi. Tell me how it went in your duel?"

Kobayashi tucked under his head a bit and rubbed the back of his head, Yuni knew what that reaction meant. "Did you lose?" The boy picked his up and shook his head.

"It's nothing like that, just that I could have done better." For Yuni, Haruto has always been that innocent guy who has problems with forging a dueling style.

The girl stood at the same level as him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Haruto remember what teacher Yuzu said, you can still improve those defects with proper training and it's never impossible to keep improving." That made the boy feel better but even so Yuni could notice his sadness and she knew of the problems of trust that Haruto suffered.

Katashi broke the moment by asking an important question. "Hey, Haruto, what did you do to get your duel?"

Haruto raised his head and immediately said, "They didn't tell you at the reception that they call you over the intercom?"

Both girls looked at the air for a second and then looked at each other, both thought the same, that because of the problem that Katashi caused in the reception led to the woman forgetting to say that important detail. Yuni had a dark aura that surrounded her and her eyes were red, ready to kill Katashi, who knows if they both lost their chance to fight over the girl's temperament.

"Yuni Himura show up in camp 7." A woman's voice was heard on the intercom and before Yuni could touch a hair of Katashi she heard her name calling.

"You were lucky this time, Katashi." Yuni put her hand on the white-haired girl's head and her look influenced fear in her. "Why don't you come see my duel?" Haruto was delighted with the idea and Katashi who had recovered after the scare that the girl gave her, also nodded.

"Well, what we're waiting?, let's go now!" She made a bump fist in the air, excited to show his dueling to everyone.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the duelist was in Duel Field 7, which confirmed her suspicions that similar technology to what was used You show was being used in this action field. She gasped at how familiar everything seemed.

Before starting the duel, Yuni began doing a couple of exercises like flexing her legs, because her years in You Show gave her that usual habit due to all the physical training that happened, all the jumps and racing only strengthened her more.

Haruto watched with on with a nostalgic smile.

"Hey, remind me, what did you two do before you signed up for Academia?" Katashi asked.

"We studied at You Show, a school dedicated to entertainment duels." Katashi still didn't know what the boy was referring to. "Entertainment duels are duels in which the duelist used their monsters and action cards to entertain the crowd."

"Interesting, then she is an entertainment duelist?"

"I couldn't tell you, after we finished our training she wanted to take a different path than entertainment." Haruto observed his old companion "I didn't hate her, but I never understood why she wanted to do it."

"She wanted to explore more style of duels, maybe she was just interested in learning more," Katashi said.

By now Yuni had finished her warm up, now the only thing she wondered about was where her duel instructor was. However, that thought disappeared from her mind when he had reached the field. He was a man in a yellow uniform, the formal uniform of Ra Yellow, he had black hair that was swept backward.

The man put his hand on his chin and watched the duelist. "As always it is a pleasure to meet the new students who want to enter the Academy." Yuni opened her eyes when she saw him, she knew who that man was because she had already read about him.

"You are Daichi Misawa, the 15th best academy student." She said impressed to meet a legend like him. Yuni had always read about the great duelists of all time.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She was REALLY excited to meet someone like him, even Katashi and Haruto were somewhat embarrassed with the way she behaved. Yuni approached him and took a notebook and a pencil from her backpack, surprising Daichi. "Could you sign an autograph?"

The instructor made a sign that the attitude of the girl was not very professional, Yuni regained her sanity and noticed that her fangirl behaviour had embarrassed her in front of her friends and the audience that watched the duel, she backed up and returned to calm.

"I'm sorry, Instructor Misawa."

Misawa grinned, understanding the girl. "I'll let this happen, now we can start the duel?" The instructor took his dueling disk a yellow triangular model that looked like an emblem and activating he yellow sword shape "D-Gazer activated." He took his D-gazer which was a standard yellow academy design.

"Understood, D-Gazer activated." The duelist put on her D-Gazer while the field she was on began to change to a giant coliseum. Yuni was astonished. "I already said that it was quite similar to the technology of You Show, will we be doing an action duel?"

"Unfortunately not, Miss." Daichi mentioned, "It will be a normal duel in an action field, now prepare for it." Yuni listened although disappointed that she could not fight in an action duel, it's not like she did not know how to fight in a normal duel.

"DUEL." They both shouted at the same time.

 _ **Turn 1: Daichi Misawa.**_

"I'll start the first turn." Daichi took five cards from his deck. He took the first card of his hand and introduced it to his dueling disc, when the card materialized to the field it had as a design a gravestone and a hand coming out from under the earth with a shovel. "I activate Foolish Burial and I will send Hydrogedon from my deck to the graveyard." A card came out of his dueling disk and was sent to his graveyard. **[Hand 5-4]**

"He's already sent a monster to his graveyard." Yuni said, she knew that Daichi Misawa was known to use multiple decks and varied strategies, then with her knowledge of the monster's name the girl deduced that he was using his Water Dragon deck. "Then he will use that deck, this will be interesting."

Continuing his turn, the instructor took another card from his hand. "I will activate the effect of Duoterion from my hand and discard Bonding H2O to the graveyard to summon my creature." **[Hand 4-2]**

From the field was formed a monster made of water, its shaped like a dinosaur and had a grey color. At the time she materialized, she roared with intensity.

 _ **Duoterion 2000 ATK / 1400 DEF / Water / Level 5 / Dinosaur / Effect**_

"When Duoterion is summoned to the field I can bring my Hydrogedon from my graveyard to my field."

A creature similar to Duoterion emerged to the field, this time composed of water equally but this was a lizard that could be supported on four legs, just as Duoterion the monster roared at the time of being summoned to the field.

 _ **Hydrogedon 1600 ATK / 1400 DEF / Water / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**_

"I leave a monster face down and a face-down card and this is the end of my turn." One card materialized between the two monsters and another that was in the area of magic cards and traps. **[Hand 2-0]**

"I have the perfect formula that you can never decipher, novice." Yuni smirked at her instructor's statement.

"He did not make a complicated move and yet he summoned three monsters to his field." Katashi commented as she watched the movement of the instructor and then observed Yuni. "I hope to see what you can do, turtle girl."

Draw." Yuni took a card from her deck and added it to her hand. "I'll start my turn by activatinh the Field Spell card, The Castle of Brilliant Fantasy." The duelist introduced the card to her dueling disc and that's when the floor where they were began to tremble. [Hand 6-5]

From below the earth began to rise a huge castle of a crimson color, it had four towers at the front that protected the castle that was behind and in one of the largest towers was Yuni, giving her more height than her instructor. This surprised everyone watching the duel.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is but the start!" Yuni said stretching her hand up, "Let my reign begin with these two." The girl took two cards in her hand and showed them to the instructor surprising Katashi in the process, it was a Pendulum card, one of the five major summoning methods.

"With the 5 scale Fantasia Cat in boots and scale 3 Fantasia Humpty Dumpty I set my pendulum scale, I can recreate a portal that will bring my legendary servants from the world of fantasies and stories." The girl said as she introduced both cards to each end of her duel disk.

Two pillars of light were formed in two towers that were at the end of the duelist's field, on the left was an egg-shaped creature that had eyes like a cartoon character and an elegant suit of red and blue colors with stripes between the middle , in addition to a hat and a cane with which he held, while he had a number three under the pillar of light.

In the right pillar was a small cat with blue fur while his stomach had white fur. He wore red boots in addition to a belt with which he kept his sword, holding his hat on his head while moving his black cloak, similar to Humpty he had a number under him but this time it was a five.

 _ **Humpty Dumpty Scale 3-Cats In the Boot Scale 5.**_

The girl pointed to both pillars and proudly showed them next to her next move [Hand 5-3]. "Now I can summon level 4 monsters simultaneously." The girl commented, "Now leave the world of fairy tales and serve the Queen of crimson, my servants, I now Pendulum summon Fantasia Mad-Hatter and Fantasia Aprentice level 4. "

Between the pillars a portal was formed and from this two rays of energy touched the ground and revealed two new monsters. One was a young sorceress with long brown hair that covered the left side of her face and one of her blue eyes, she was dressed in a special crimson tunic and pieces of armor that surrounded the area of her chest, legs and arms, plus a hat with an emerald in the end.

The other as his name said was a sorcerer with a huge hat that when opened at the top revealed mechanical arms with which he drank his cup of tea, he also wore baggy trousers and smoked a pipe

 _ **Fantasia Mad Hatter 1000 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / P.S.4 / Spellcaster / Pendulum**_

 _ **Fantasia Aprentice Magician 1700 ATK / 1700 DEF / Light / Level 4 / P.S.2 / Spellcaster / Pendulum**_

Katashi watched in surprise, she had never seen a Pendulum Summon being executed before. "Impressive, so is that a Pendulum Summon?."

"You've not been here long, right Katachi?" Haruto asked, the duelist shook her head.

"I've been here for a year but I've never seen that Summoning during my training, to see itwith my own eyes, it's incredible."

Continuing with the duel, instructor Misawa was somewhat surprised by the movement, there had only been a few times he had seen a pendulum summon. "A question young lady, which duel school had you studied at before coming here?"

The girl smirked as she gave her answer. "I come from You Show, it was there where I studied this summoning method for five years until I got to perfect it."

"Did you study under the original creator of Pendulum Summon? The Entertainer, Yuya Sakaki?" The instructor exclaimed in amazement at that detail and the duelist nodded answering the man's question.

"Yuya Sakaki?" Katashi watched Haruto, impatiently awaiting his reply.

"He was the pioneer that first discovered Pendulum Summoning at age 14, he is also the son of Yusho Sakaki, creator of the solid vision technology, he is also the reigning champion of the Miami City Cup."

"That turtle, impresses more every passing second."

"Looks like my beautiful Alice is once more demonstrating her dexterity as a ruby." Kyousuke said from behind them, coming out of nowhere, scaring both duelists.

"I continue by activating the effect of Apprentice Magician, when she is summoned via a pendulum summon I can cause 200 points of damage for each Fantasia monster on the field." The girl affirmed "Scarlett Fire !"

The magician raised her staff which started shining in a scarlet light and was then aimed at the instructor, launching a shot of crimson energy straight at the duelist's chest, pushing him backwards, causing damage to his life points.

 **Daichi Misawa LP: 4000-400 = 3600**

The instructor grabbed his chest and smirked.

The duelist continued with her turn. "Then I activate the effect of Mad Hatter! Just like Apprentice it is activated when it is Pendulum Summoned, it allows me to destroy Apprentice Magician in my field and then take a Fantasy trap or magic card from my deck and set it facedown in my field . "

Mad-Hatter with his metal arms took the spellcaster who was saying goodbye with grace to the audience and Misawa, even causing the latter to blush. "Because pendulum monsters can't be sent to the graveyard when they leave the field, I must send my magician to the extra deck."

The girl took her spellcaster and sent it to the extra deck, at the same time in the field, the sorceress in the hands of Mad-Hatter had become energy just as the trap card came out of her duel disc which soon materialized in the field.

"Then I sacrifice Mad Hatter to summon Fantasy: Carmesi Huntsman in attack mode." **[Hand 1-0]**

Mad-Hatter moved his hat and with a smile said goodbye with a hunter coming into view in his place. He was a hunter wearing a red cloak, a scarf of the same color, a white shirt and pants with metal kneepads in addition to carrying a huge axe in his arms.

Fantasy: Carmesi Huntsman 1900 ATK / 1700 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect

"Hey, Pendulum Summon also allows you to do a normal summon after summoning monsters simultaneously?" Haruto nodded to the astonishment of the white haired duelist. "Oh, that's great!"

"Get ready to attack! Carmesi Huntsman vanquish Hydrogedon." The hunter split the creature in half with his axe making it explode and at the same time causing its owner to cover himself with his arms. "When Huntsman destroys a monster, he loses 200 attack points."

 _ **Carmesi Huntsman ATK: 1900-200 = 1700.**_

 _ **Daichi Misawa LP: 3400-300 = 3100**_

"Huntsman's other effect. He can attack all monsters on your side of the field and my next target is your monster in defence." The hunter threw his axe towards the set monster, destroying it completely. "I end my turn."

 _ **Carmesi Huntsman ATK: 1700-200 = 1500.**_

 _ **Turn 3: Daichi Misawa.**_

The instructor took a card from his deck [Hand 0-1]. "A simple turn, solid but still not enough." Daichi exclaimed "I will start by activating Carboneddon's effect from the graveyard, by banishing it I can summon a normal level 7 dragon monster from my deck."

The spirit of Misawa's monster appeared in front of him and then disappeared when he took the card from his deck and revealed it to the other duelist. "With its effect I can summon Hyozanryu to the field." He introduced the card to the duel disc.

A bipedal blue dragon materialized in the field, he had a horn where his nose was and two more in the back of his head with a set of wings on his back. He roared with intensity, raising dust to the field causing the duelist to cover herself.

 _ **Hyozanru 2100 ATK / 28000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Dragon / Normal**_

"Then I will activate the magic card Pot of Greed." The duelist took two cards from his deck and watched them with a grin [Hand 0-2]. "I activate the Bonding DHO trap card." The card was opened, it had as an illustration a chemistry set that was smoking. "When this card is activated I can return Duoterion, Hydrogedon and Oxygedon to my deck if I have these in my field, graveyard or hand."

"Duoterio is on my field while Hydrogedon in my cemetery and my Oxygedon is in my hand."

Yuni widened her eyes in shock because she already knew what the instructor was about to do. "He will summon his Water Dragon as he once did against the legendary Jaden Yuki."

He returned the cards to his deck. "With this I can summon Water Dragon from my hand!"

The three creatures formed a vortex of water with their bodies that surrounded the center of the field and at the same time the head of two dragons merged to make one entirely of water. This surprised all the duelists watching the match, except in the case of Kyosuke.

 _ **Water Dragon Cluster 2800 ATK / 2600 DEF / Light / Level 10 / Sea Serpent / Effect.**_

"That dragon is huge!" Katashi shouted excitedly "Demons, what luck does Yuni have in facing him?"

Haruto did not know what to think about that last thing she said, maybe Katashi had gone crazy with emotion because that is not something you tell a friend in a situation like that.

Yuni was fascinated to see both dragons, even excited with a smile on her face since she had loved dragons since she was a child because of her stories and the children's films that she had seen.

Misawa saw this and smiled nostalgically, it reminded him of his beloved friend Jaden Yuki: "It's amazing to see that there is still a duelist like you, I hope you have a good future as a Pro Duelist." The tall girl was ready for what the instructor would do.

"When Water Dragon is summoned to the field I can negate your monsters' effects for the rest of this turn and at the same time I can choose a monster from your field and its attack becomes 0."

One of the heads of Water Dragon fired a direct torrent towards Yuni's hunter but she only smiled at that move.

"Due to the effect of my field card, my fantasy monsters can not be affected by the effects of my opponent's cards." A wall rose in front of the hunter protecting him from the effect of the dragon.

Misawa bit his lips but continued with his next move "I use Hyozaurio to attack your Huntsman." The dragon opened fire with a discharge of energy that vaporized the duelist's hunter while she covered herself.

 _ **Yuni LP: 4000-400 = 3600**_

"When a Fantasy monster is destroyed in the field, the effect of Cats in Boots is activated, allowing me to destroy it and draw a card, not only that when the crimson hunter is destroyed in battle I can draw a card." The girl took two cards from her deck and had a smile on her face [Hand 0-2:].

"When a Fantasy monster has left my field, I can summon Fantasia Humpty Dumpty from my Pendulum Zone to the field in defence mode." The egg went off to the field and fell with style in the field of the duelist.

Fantasia Humpty Dumpty 300 ATK / 2300 DEF / Light / Level 5 / P.S.3 / Beast-Warrior / Pendulum.

"You can also use your pendulum effects on your opponent's turn, it's awesome." Katashi exclaimed, surprised again.

"I will continue with my next attack, with my Water Dragon!" Both of Water Dragon's heads fired a torrent of water straight at Yuni, flooding her field with water and causing her to fall off the castle, with the castle itself breaking in two.

"Then I'll activate my monster's quick effect and send it to the graveyard to summon two copies of Water Dragon to my field!"

 _ **Water Dragon 2800 ATK / 2600 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Sea Serpent / Effect X2.**_

"She will not be able to deal with those Dragons!" Haruto said worriedly about his partner. But Katashi and Kyouske had a smirk on their faces, wanting to see the full result of this duel and how the Fantasia duelist would get out of this predicament.

Yuni locked eyes with the two dragons, those creatures were powerful in themselves and she was born ready to face them.

* * *

 _ **Well, that was chapter one, I hope you all liked it. And yes, many of the characters from the original series will appear here and many of their arcs will be referenced here but they will not have the main focus.**_

 _ **And for Oc cards of this chapter i will post them on my profile soon.**_

 _ **Leave a comment and tell me what you think, Romadrox out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"She can't survive the attack of both those dragons!" Haruto yelled worried about his former partner. "She will only get direct damage! he just destroy her Humpty dumpty, she won't have many cards in hand for her next turn and it will be difficult to plan a counter-attack against those monsters. "

Haruto's distrust got Katashi's attention. "Do you not trust your friend's abilities?"

Hysterically, the blue-haired boy shook his head with all his strength, refuting the girl's question: "It just so happens that she is struggling with a very strong opponent. Her instructor was 15th place in Academia when he was a student."

"That does not mean anything, a good duelist isn't defined by ranks or prestige." Kyousuke said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Haruto, the little boy's fear spiked..

With chills running down his body, the boy looked down. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, it was just my opinion."

Katashi patted Haruto on the back. "Easy, you don't have to apologize for that. That crazy guy is just messing with you to get reaction out of you." The girl smiled at him so the boy did not have any resentment towards them. "Also, until the last card is played, this duel is not over."

"I take it that you mean the face-down card?" Kyousuke asked Katashi.

"Yes, that card can easily decide the fate of this duel." Katashi claimed, not taking her eyes off the field.

"The idea that a single card can change the fate of a duel is foolish to me." Kyousuke said in a sarcastic tone, "Although of course, the idea that the card is responsible for destroying the established order is possible."

Doubtful of the words of the Winter duelist, Haruto sapoke. "Established order? What do you mean exactly?"

Kyousuke smirked then responded. "It's simple to understand, in dueling there will always be an established order between the duelists, to be precise this is in reference to their own strategies. This order is always broken when chaos is introduced."

"Above all, duels are an example of the conflict between chaos and order, one can not live without the other." Haruto was somehow even more confused by Kyousuke's explanation.

"I did not understand a single thing you said but if it's your way of seeing dealing, that's a very strange way indeed." Katashi said in a bored tone earning the attention of Kyousuke.

"What then would be your interpretation of dueling?"

"It's simple, duels are a fight of superiority for those who have the strongest fighting spirit to show who is superior in their beliefs." Katashi pressed her right fist with motivation towards the duelist. "That's why I fight. To show that my fighting spirit is similar to the heart of a proud dragon."

Kyousuke did not know what reaction to take to the beliefs of the girl. They were certainly odd and maybe that was the reason he was feeling a growing interest in her.

In the duel Daichi observed the field of the other duelist, analysing the new monster he summoned and the face-down card for their possible impacts. " _It is obvious that she will be thinking of using her face-down card, if I attack and she fails to react then maybe it will not be a defensive card. She could just very easily be bluffing._ "

Daichi once again looked at the girl, her smile and her emotion was still present, which was not normal in young people who wanted to enter the academy because by now the normal thing would be for those students to lose their temper.

"I see. Yuya Sakaki must've been training you since you were very young." Daichi proclaimed "I'm not surprised to see that one of his students has that ability to resist. Most would've lost their sanity by now."

Yuni smiled. "They always taught us to enjoy duels, even in bad times. I can't help but find myself excited to fight with a legend like you."

"I'm not a legendary duelist, as you say." Daichi said, he left off his air of seriousness. "Although I was good at academics, I was never a duelist as remarkable as one of my teammates who was always better than me."

"Don't say that! You were great!" Yuni said even more animated than before. "Achieving number 15 among the best academy students is a feat that not everyone can achieve, that's why you are incredible."

Daichi smiled at those words, then smirked, it seems like the true duel had just begun. "So it's official, I can't go easy on you, I attack with one of my water dragons!"

The water dragon shot another torrent directly towards the duelist hit, successfully striking and sending the female tumbling to the floor of the stadium.

 _ **Yuni LP: 3600-2800 = 800**_

"Yuni!" Haruto was screaming with concern.

Yuni smiled in the middle of the fall and using the gymnastic skills that she learned in You Show, she started pushing between the crumbling towers, jumping on each of the surfaces and landing on the floor with style and then rising with grace and bowing to the audience.

"Oh, that was amazing turtle girl." Katashi was screaming with excitement at Yuni's movement.

"Unfortunately, that's not enough, direct attack my second Water Dragon!" The second dragon shot.

"This is the end for her." Haruto was saying but then he saw Katashi who was smiling leaving the little boy confused.

Yuni smiled and raised her hand. "I'll activate my trap card. Storybook." Her face-down card opened, its design was an open book where different children story characters came out of it. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack, from my hand I can summon a Fantasia monster of level 3 or lower. "

"I'll summon Fantasia Mirror Mirror in attack mode." The girl took the card from her hand and summoned the creature to her field [Hand 2-1].

The monster materialized in the field, as the name says it was a mirror with a wooden handle that was supported by two wooden legs. Also in the center of this a translucent face like that of a jester appeared and began to laugh.

 _ **Fantasy: Mirror Mirror 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Spellcaster / Effect.**_

"She put that monster in attack, but that doesn't defend her from the dragon!" Haruto indicated, even more worried than before.

Katashi responded almost immediately, "I'd relax if I were you, that's part of her strategy."

"Then I will attack your monster." Daichi indicated, the dragon's attack met its objective and destroyed Yuni's card leaving a large plume of smoke.

"Has she lost?" Haruto asked fearfully, but as the smoke dissipated Yuni was still standing in the field alive and well, lifting her spirts even further was the fact her life points were still the same.

"Mirror Mirror negates any damage that I would have suffered by its destruction in battle and at the same time it allows me to add a Fantasia Pendulum Card whose attack is equal to the damage I would have suffered from the attack." **[Hand 1-2]**

"Well done, you led me with a simple trick and at the same time added more cards to your hand." Daichi mentioned, it was something impressive that the girl has outlived her dragons. "I finish my turn."

"Alice is smarter than she looks, but after all, that's only one of the reasons she's so precious to me." Kyousuke reported with a grin on his face.

Confused by that statement, Haruto asked a question, "Why do you call her Alice, if her name is Yuni?"

"Because like the Alice of the stories, she is so sweet and innocent." Kyousuke said as he put his hands on his face as strange fantasies entered his head, earning himself a perturbed look from both Haruto and Katashi.

"He's a pervert." Katashi said to Haruto, who quickly agreed with her.

"Draw." Yuni looked at the letter in her hand and smiled "I' reset my pendulum scale!"

The girl took two cards from her hands and put it on both ends of her dueling disc **[Hand 3-1]**. "And I shall do it with the wonderful scale 8 Fantasia Scarlet Queen and the powerful scale 1 Fantasia Scarlet King!"

On the left pillar was a woman in a long red crimson dress who was adorned with an armour on her arms and chest while she had a sword kept in its sheath, besides that, she wore a crimson mask that covered her eyes, with her long red hair covering the top. Under her was the number 8.

In the right pillar was the Scarlet King and just like his female counterpart he was coated in red armour adorned with several gold rocks in the chest, while wearing a coat of the same color as his armour, he had a number 1 below him.

 ** _Scarlet Queen Scale 8-Scarlet King Scale 1._**

Yuni raised her hands and officially announced. "Now I can summon monsters from level 2 to 7 simultaneously!"

"Now I pendulum summon! I once more call Apprentice Magician, Humpty Dumpty, Cats in the boot, Mad Hatter and a new star, the symbol of my deck, Fantasia: Crimson Eyes Dragon !"

The portal opened in the sky and four lights shot from it directly towards the ground, revealing the monsters of the girl. But a last fleeting light shot out to the field and landed straight in the ruins of the duelist's castle, after the shine had vanished, it revealed a set of closed wings which when opened turned into a bipedal crimson dragon that had a multicoloured gem in his chest.

 _ **Fantasia: Crimson Eyes Dragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Dragon / Pendulum**_

 _ **Fantasia Cats on the boots 900 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 2 / P.S.5 / Beast / Pendulum**_

 _ **Fantasia Humpty Dumpty 300 ATK / 2300 DEF / Light / Level 5 / P.S.3 / Beast-Warrior / Pendulum**_

 _ **Fantasia Apprentice Magician 1700 ATK / 1700 DEF / Light / Level 4 / P.S.2 / Spellcaster / Pendulum**_

 _ **Fantasia Mad Hatter 1000 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / P.S.4 / Spellcaster / Pendulum**_

"That dragon looks amazing!" Katashi shouted passionately.

"It's been a good while since I last saw that dragon." Haruto said sharing the same feeling as Katashi when observing the dragon.

Even Yuni who owned the card marvelled at seeing her monster on top of the castle, she then exchanged glances with her instructor. "It was an honor to fight against you Mr. Misawa but unfortunately this duel will have to come to an end now."

The instructor only smiled at the optimism of the duelist. "Then you will use the full potential of the pendulum monsters."

Yuni nodded, proceeding with her turn. "First, I will start by activating the effect of my Fantasia Apprentice Magician which deals you 200 points of damage for each Fantasia monster on my field."

"There are five monsters in his field, that means she can cause 1000 points of damage to him." Kyousuke stated calmly, putting his hand on his chin.

"But that does not mean that she's going to win the duel. Even if she destroys his Hyozaru with her dragon that's still nor enough damage." Haruto indicated equally, again worried about his partner.

Katashi on the other hand was eager to see what the duelist has planned.

The sorceress stretched her staff unleashing a volley of energy directly at the instructor.

 _ **Daichi Misawa LP: 3600-1000 = 2600**_

"Now I start my battle phase and use my dragon to attack one of your water dragons." The decision of the duelist left everyone watching the duel stunned, even the instructor did not know what to say about such a play.

"Wait! Her dragon only has 2500 attack points! It can barely graze the water dragons, at least that-" Haruto couldn't finish because Katashi answered for him.

"She has something planned with her Pendulum scales."

"I activate the pendulum effect of my Scarlet King! When a Fantasia monster is about to face a monster with more attack than it, I can sacrifice all the Fantasia monsters on my field and for each of them my dragon gains 200 attack points."

The duelist raised her hand "Scarlet Union!" She recited the effect of her Scarlet King, at the same time in the pendulum scale, the King raised his sword and the other Fantasia monsters turned into particles entering the multi-coloured gem of the dragon that was now glowing a vibrant crimson, the dragon roared ferociously as his power increased.

 ** _Fantasia: Crimson Eyes Dragon ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500_**

"Now my dragon, Crimson Blast !"

The crimson crystal on his chest shone and the collated energy was transferred to his mouth as the charge reached a breaking point it immediately headed towards the water dragon of Daichi Misawa, that upon first impact vaporized it.

 _ **Daichi Misawa LP: 2600-500 = 2100**_

"Now the effect of my dragon is activated, after having battled with of my opponent's monsters, he gains attack equal to the monster that he destroyed until the end of my opponent's turn." The dragon roared when receiving the power boost.

 _ **Fantasia Crimson Eyes Dragon ATK: 3300 + 2800 = 6100**_

"She can defend himself with that next turn." Haruto said excitedly.

"Who says it stops just there?" Katashi excitedly informed.

"I will activate the pendulum effect of my scarlet Queen, which activates when I have only one monster on my field, it can make a second attack but at the end of my turn it is destroyed."

Daichi Misawa smiled at his defeat. "Congratulations, Novice. You've passed your admission exam."

"Thank you Instructor Misawa." Yuni said with a sincere smile. "Now, I attack your last water dragon with Crimson Blast !" The dragon fired again another volley of energy towards the last water dragon as the instructor's points descended to 0

 _ **Daichi Misawa LP: 2100-3300 = 0**_

The action field faded as the duelist walked in front of her instructor. "It was an honor to fight someone as prestigious as you." She stuck out her hand to the instructor.

Daichi smiled at her and accepted it, put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I hope you have a good future in academy and congratulations for passing your admission exam." The girl smiled, she couldn't be more grateful with this victory .

When she left the field she met Haruto and the others waiting for her. "You should have seen him! The instructor was gen-" Before she could finish the sentence, Kyousuke had already taken her by the hip, putting her in a very awkward position, since he had it as if he were going to kiss her in Paris.

"I knew you would, my dear Alice, that's why you are a beautiful crimson flower, my dear Alice." Kyousuke said while playing with Yuni's black hair, who was dying of shame for the uncomfortable position she was in. "Alice, tell me, should we celebrate your victory with a date?"

"Hey, give her space! You're not the only one who wants to talk to her!" Katashi kicked him up the backside and pulled him back letting Yuni brake free of his hold and hide behind Haruto.

"He's a pervert." Poor Haruto sighed,

Kyousuke got up and looked annoyed at Katashi for snatching his loving moment with his precious Alice. "You took away my beautiful moment with my Alice! However, maybe we just need a private moment to show our love."

"But I do not feel anything for you! I only met you today!" Yuni said still holding on to the little Haruto so Kyousuke would not come near her.

Kyousuke quickly ran to her but the girl used poor Haruto as a shield between her and the boy. However, that left Haruto's face was rubbing against the boy's chest, he could not be more embarrassed and to make matters worse, they were seen by other people. Those people quickly thought the four of them had gone insane.

The boy tried to talk to his old schoolmate. "Yuni, people are watching us."

As soon as the black haired girl caught sight of the crowd, her face turned red rather than the hair of her teacher Yuya. Swiftly, she shoved Haruto sideways and then hit Kyousuke in the stomach.

"I do not know him." Yuni told the agitated audience, her hands as red as her face.

"Someday my dear Alice, I will win your love and I will become your Crimson Prince." Kyousuke enunciated passionately but was quickly cut off by Katashi who knocked him back on the back on the floor.

"Hey, I'm hoping to fight you, do not leave me hanging."

Haruto put himself in between the two warring factions to prevent a scene between them. "Come on guys, really?"

"Katashi Matsumoto, meet in dome 13 for your duel." Katashi heard the person talking on the microphone and stopped hitting Kyousuke on the back.

"Ohhhh, it's my turn now to show both of them my potential." The girl said excitedly to the three duelists.

Yuni crossed looks with her and then smiled. "I hope so Katashi !"

* * *

 _ **(5 minutes later.)**_

Katashi was watching the empty dome while she was sitting on the floor waiting for her instructor to arrive for the duel. The girl yawned bored from waiting so long, raising her arms up in disgust. "When the hell is that guy going to come?!"

Yuni commented on this with the others. "Katashi knows that it's only been 5 minutes since she entered, right?"

Haruto sighed, "She has no tact." Scanning his surroundings Kyousuke's presence caught the boy's attention. "Huh, that's strange, why are you still here? I thought you weren't interested in Katashi."

"I'm just here because she seems like an interesting opponent, not because I have a romantic interest in her as I do with my beautiful Alice." Kyousuke smiled, expecting to be answered by Yuni but the girl again used Haruto as a human shield.

In the dome, Katashi had finally stopped and smiled upon seeing that her instructor had arrived. "Finally, I was getting old. Hey old man!" His instructor was a tall older man who carried a dueling disc his chest, he also had a long blond hair that was fastened with a ribbon his ponytail.

His name was Chronos de Medici and he was not happy with how Katashi was referring to him. "Excuse me, young lady, but my name is not old, I am the Instructor Chronos one of the most important professors in Academia."

The crimson duelist was surprised to hear that name. "Chronos de Medici, he was the instructor with whom the world champion Jaden Yuki fought against, Katashi must be quite amazed to fight against someone as legendary as him."

Katashi scratched her face with her left hand and her face was that of someone who had no idea what that instructor was speaking about, either that or she didn't care about anything other just having her duel.

"You should have more respect girl, it's civility."

"That's why I say old, out of respect and that's what I would say to an elderly person." Chronos sighed simultaneously with Haruto and Yuni who had their hands on their faces for such a comment from Katashi. "Can we get on with the duel already, old man? "

Chronos nodded as both engaged the swords of their duels discs and shouted "DUEL !"The action field that was laid out before them was a field of flowers, the Dragon hearted duelist was not in the least bit pleased with it,

"  
This is too nice for my taste." Katashi said before smiling and rubbing both her hands, a entertaining thought just entered her head. "It will be fun to destroy it."

"I'll start first." Katashi declared, taking the first card from her hand and inserting it into her dueling disk, it was a field spell with the design of dragons flying in a lava field. "Dragon Lord Battlefield Field Spell activate! " **[Hand 5-4]**

The field of flowers began to tremble and the flowers began to burn to make way for the new flaming field "Now this is my style, much better to tell the truth."

"Subtlety and care. I'm going to guess that you come across these words daily?" Chronos asked earning a strong nod from the girl.

"Yeah, although, I don't even know what they mean."

Yuni, Haruto and Kyousuke did not say anything, all the sound that came out was the noise of their palms hitting their faces.

Katashi discarded a card from her hand. "I activate the effect of Dragon Raider Taisen! By discarding a dragon card from my hand I can summon it directly to the field." **[Hand 4-3]**

A warrior who was wearing a dragon-scale armor and riding a wyvern with his hands connected to its wings .

 _ **Dragon Rider: Taisen 1500 ATK / 1500 DEF / Fire / Level 5 / Dragon / Effect**_

 _ **Dragon Rider: Taisen LVL: 3**_

"Your creature decreased in level, it must be by the effect of your field card." Chronos reported.

"Exactly, old man."

"You should show some respect, little girl!" Chronos hit the ground with his boot, Katachi just scratched her nose while smiling.

"Ok, let's go back to the duel. I activate the effect of my Dragon Rider: Taisen! By banishing a dragon monster from my graveyard I can summon a monster from my deck that is the same level as the banished cards." Katashi removed the card from the game and another left her deck, quickly appearing on the sword of her duel disc.

"I will summon Dragon Rider Mikapi to the field."

Similar to Taisen this monster was a young knight in a red armor made of dragon scales, although this time, it was more similar to a dragon, walked on all fours which were coated in golden scales.

 _ **Dragon Rider: Mikapi 2000 ATK / 0 DEF / Fire / Level 5 / Dragon / Effect**_

 _ **Dragon Rider: Mikapi LVL: 3**_

"Again, Katashi managed to summon another level 3 monster." Yuni indicated narrowing her eyes at the monsters of the dragon heart duelist. "They have the same level and their attack is similar, it could mean maybe."

Kyousuke finished the statement for her, coming to a realization "She's an XYZ duelist !"

Katashi smiled at Chronos. "Hey, old man, what do you think if I show you my true power?"

The instructor raised his eyebrows, taking interest in the duelist's words. "And what would that power be? "

Katashi smirked and raised her hand. "I XYZ summon! Using both level 3 monsters in my field I create the overlay network!"

"It's exactly as I said Katashi is an XYZ user." Yuni said impressed.

In the field, both of Katashi's monsters became energy and rose upwards while a portal was created under the floor of the duelist. "Lords of the flames attend my call and cover the earth with eternal flames!" energy passed through the portal of the earth. "XYZ summon! Appear! Rank 3! Dragon Lord Pandragon."

An explosion from the portal soon revealed a new dragon coming to the field that could walk in four legs, its scales were made of lava and it had long neck while it had two long horns. The dragon roared, kicking up the dust that lay on the field.

 _ **Dragon Lord: Pandragon 500 ATK / 2200 DEF / Fire / Rank 3 / Dragon / XYZ**_

"He only has 500 attack points, he's not as dangerous as he looks." Haruto indicated.

Chronos snorted, not impressed by the monster. "Pitiful, I've already dueled with other XYZ users before." The instructor continued, "You seem too proud for your own good, you can possibly even lose yourself in your own self-centeredness."

Katashi scratched her head and then smiled. "I know I usually act that way but it's not like I trust myself too much." The duelist with the dragon's heart said, "I'll put three cards face down and finish my turn, now show your potential, old man. " **[Hand: 3-0]**

The instructor took the card from his dek and observed it **[Hand 5-6]**. " _That girl is a fool, but she has the spirit of a true duelist_." In his head the white haired girl's smile reminded him of Jaden Yuki in a certain way. " _At least she has his attitude._ "

Chronos introduced the card into his dueling disc, the card was one that had become all too familiar over the past years. "I activate Polymerization!" **[Hand 6-3]**

Haruto was surprised by the instructor's first move. "He is also a fusion user."

"Instructor Chronos is one of the most recognized academy professors, he is known by many for his powerful Ancient Gear archetype." The crimson duelist stated.

"Ancient Gear?"

"It's a pretty powerful archetype and it has many high-level and high power monsters. I even thought about using it when I was still creating my deck, but the extra deck monsters aren't really my style." Kyouke answered Haruto's question.

"I will use two Ancient Gear Golems from my hand and call froth from my extra deck, Ancient Gear Howitzer!" Chronos joined his hands while two robots made of old scrap merged into a vortex.

"Materialize in the Ancient Titan Field! Fusion summon! Appear level 8 Ancient Gear Howitzer!" The monster that had surfaced to the field was a creature made of scrap with cylinders and it contained three cannons.

 **Ancient Gear Howlitzer 1000 ATK / 1800 DEF / Earth / Level 8 / Machine / Effect**

Chronos pointed his finger at the duelist indicating his next move. "During my Main Phase I can cause 1000 points of damage to my opponent."

This surprised Haruto and Yuni. "She's already suffering effect damage?"

The monster fired its three cannons straight at the duelist, which blew her back when they struck. The duelist got up from the floor and wiped the dust off her clothes.

 _ **Katashi LP: 4000-1000 = 3000**_

"That was fantastic, old man. I didn't expect you to be so quick with your movements and I was being easy on you." Katashi pressed her fists and excited by the instructor's move. "Show me old man! I want to know what you can do!"

Chronos smirked and continued with his move. "I feel that you will regret this young woman, from my hand I activate the De-fusion card." Just as polymerization, the design of this card had two creatures in a vortex but in this one both creatures were divided "When De-fusion is activated I can return my fusion monster to the extra deck and summon its materials to the field."

Two mechanical golems appeared in the field, imposing titans that left the mouths open of the duelists who watched. Chronos smirked but the duelist with dragon heart did not flinch, on the contrary she was more excited now than before.

 _ **Ancient Gear Golem 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Earth / Level 8 / Machine / Effect X2.**_

The duelist raised her fist and then closed it entertained with what her instructor was doing. "This is what I was looking for, old man, a good challenge, now give me everything you have!"

"Katashi's really crazy, those monsters can eliminate her in one turn." Haruto mentioned, worried about the situation of the duelist.

Kyousuke scoffed at the innocence of little Haruto. "Are you really questioning someone's ability again?"

"Her face downs."

"I attack with my first Ancient Golem." The golem threw a direct punch towards the lava dragon, upon seeing Katashi smirk the instructor was surprised to say the least.

"I activate the effect of my Xyz monster, by removing an overlay unit from my monster I can make the attack and the defence of both monsters change." The creature devoured one of the orbs that floated on it and gave an intense roar that changed the attack of both battling cards.

 _ **Lord Pandragon OVU: 2-1**_

 _ **Lord Pandragon ATK / DEF: 2200/500.**_

 _ **Ancient Gear Golem ATK / DEF: 2500/3000**_

"That's still not enough to beat my monster." Chronos mentioned but Katashi's confident smile was still there leaving the instructor stupefied.

The duelist of the dragon's heart hit her dueling disc, revealing three cards face down, all being the same card with the design of a dragon roaring against a knight. "I activate my Dragon Boost trap cards, these increase the attack of my dragon by 500 points." The dragon screeched with the increase of his power.

 _ **Lord Pandragon ATK: 1500 + 2200 = 3700**_

The titan stopped when his owner ordered it. "Well done, young lady, a not so conventional move but you managed to stop my attack, some luck."

"Whoever said it was just luck? I was just as prepared if it did not work. You see I could've also detached another material from XYZ monster which prevents him from being destroyed in battle."

" _It's not as clumsy as it sounds, it may even be a little smarter_." The teacher thought, massaging his chin. "I finish my turn, I'm await your next strategy, young lady."

 _ **Lord Pandragon ATK / DEF: 500/2200**_

"Katashi knew how to defend herself this time, but her next move has to make up for the number of cards she's lost." Yuni claimed narrowing her eyes at the hand of the dragon heart duelist.

Kyousuke appeared behind her and again put her in a girlfriend position staring at her right in the eyes as he spoke to her "You're right, my beautiful and intelligent Alice, this duel can only be-" Before he could finish, the duelist's eyes sprang up.

"PLEASE! NOT ME! FOLLOW THE OTHER ONE!" Yuni yelled at him and then turned back to Haruto red with embarrassment for that scene, the little boy returned to the duel.

The Dragon Heart Duelist smiled and then thrust both fingers of her hands, "Ok, it's time to win, this turn." Then she put her hand on the top of her deck and took the card, when she saw it a smirk appeared on her face. "Bingo, I have my victory assured."

Chronos smirked at the duelist's passion and once again it reminded him of Jaden Yuki. "I hope to see you in Academy, young lady." The instructor thought.

"I activate my magic card Rank up Elementary Lords of Flames !" The card materialized in the field and had as its design an emblem that had the shape of a dragon that was in flames.

"Rank up?" Haruto asked.

"An XYZ user uses certain magic cards called Rank up in order to summon new monsters of a higher rank from their extra deck,they are usually very powerful." Yuni explained.

The dragon duelist raised her fist to the air as her creature dissipated into energy and then passed into a portal on the roof similar to the previous one. "Fierce warrior among the dragons, appear once again and uses your legendary fire to take down your opponent, Rank Up XYZ change! Dragon Lord: Kindrogr Lord of Flames!"

The explosion happened while a new dragon was revealed, roaring more fiercely than its predecessor and opening its flaming wings. His body was red while his scales were like an armor that surrounded both his chest and his stomach, he walked on two legs and his forearms were surrounded by long circular and metal saws, the creature roared while the orbs surrounded his body.

 _ **Dragon Lord: Kindrogr Lord of Flames 2800 ATK / 2200 DEF / Fire / Rank 5 / Dragon / XYZ**_

 _ **Kindrogr OVU: 3**_

"When Kindrogr is summoned to the field, all level 5 or higher monsters my opponent controls lose 200 attack points for the amount of materials that were used to summon it." The dragon roared causing the golemms to lose their strength.

 _ **Ancient Gear Golems ATK: 3000-600 = 2400**_

"It's strange, her former monster only had a material after having used its effect." Haruto came back to ask Yuni.

The crimson duelist nodded. "Rank cards can also be turned into materials of an XYZ monster after they are used."

"Well old man it's time to end this duel."

"You could stop calling me an old man, plus I still have another monster on the field and the effect of your card only lasts one turn."

Katashi smirked. "Don't assume things so fast, old timer." Chronos' eyes widened with the last thing the girl said "I activate the second effect of my Lord of flames, I can use all overlay units and destroy the equivalent number of monsters on your field. "

 _ **Kindrogr OVU: 3-0**_

The overlay units went straight to the metal locks of the creatures that burst into flames. "Primal Rage !" The dragon's eyes flashed and with his fists he hit the ground generating a chain reaction that caused the earth to open and the creatures endef up being destroyed immediately by the magma leaving the instructor cowering fear.

"I'll still have the remaining life points to be able to continue."

The girl wagged her finger. "Unfortunately for you old man, when Kindrogr uses this effect I can attack a number of times for each destroyed monster." Katashi affirmed, and then raised his arm. "Let's finish with this, Fire supremacy !"

The monster loosed a flaming punch at the instructor and as the person in question tried to dodge it, he managed to get his body out of the way in time, the ponytail was a different story. "Oh no!"

 _ **Cronos LP: 4000-2800 = 1200**_

"Let's finish this my lord of the flames." The creature was on top of Cronos who looked scared the next attack he received straight, leaving him on the floor while his ponytail was burning.

 _ **Cronos Lp: 1200-2800 = 0**_

The field returned to normal and Katashi was quick to stop the fire that was in the ponytail of the instructor using her jacket. "Calm it old timer, I'm here to save you." The girl with the dragon's heart extinguished the flames and the instructor sighed in relief when it died out. "You were lucky that it didn't burn you, old man."

Katashi offered her hand out to the instructor, which he accepted to get up off the floor, his pride was broken but when he saw that Katashi had a smile on her face that once again reminded him of Jaden Yuki he could not help but smile too. "You're good old man, I hope that next time, we'll duel a lot better. "

Chronos rolled his eyes. "You only got lucky this time, young lady, but do not think yourself superior, there are much stronger people in academia."

"I hope so, old man, thank you for the duel." The girl said as she left the dome, Chronos only smiled when he saw that she was leaving.

"This year we have many interesting people." Chronos thought.

"Hey, Katashi, you were nice." Yuni went to congratulate her and the girl with the heart of a dragon smiled at her.

"You did excellent." Haruto also accompanied them while Kyousuke lurked in the background..

Katashi showed his fist. "As I showed both of you all my power, what if we make a promise to everyone?" This caught the attention of the other three duelists.

"And what would that promise be?" Kyousuke asked somewhat interested in knowing.

"That we all will become stronger and eventually show who is the strongest among the four." Katashi said at the same time she held her fist in the air expecting that the others would accept.

"It sounds fun, the first friend I have and I have not even started the school year." Yuni crashed her fist into her palm and watched Karashi dead in the eyes and then nodded her head. You could see the fire between them.

"Ah, what the heck? If my Alice is in that promise, I'll just be there to be her blue knight." Kyousuke clenched his fist while Yuni suffered a chill hearing that last sentence.

The only one missing was Haruto, he was somewhat scared and nervous about the idea. He was not a brave duelist like them, but Yuni took him by the hand and smiled at him. "You're not forced to do it, Haruto."

"But it would be amazing if you did." Katashi smiled and gave a thumbs up. In the end the boy surrendered and put his fist with the others. "It is decided, at the end of the school year we will decide who is the strongest duelist among us four."

* * *

 _ **Ok this is everything for now, im original publish this chapter on the Gx section but decided to change it into the arc v for views reasons.**_

 _ **So tell me what do you think of the chapter so far and what do you expected for next?**_

 _ **Also yeah i gonna answer any question about Yuni and Katashi deck if anyone are interest to ask me on where they are based.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks and the sky for help me on the translation on this chapter, watch his fiction on the vrains and arc v section.**_

 _ **On this chapter gonna appear a lot of fan-favorite chapter fans from other series. I hope do you all like. Any comments its accepted.**_

 _ **Romadrox out.**_

* * *

It was the beginning of the morning, not yet dawn properly as a helicopter owned by Kaiba corp was flying over the ocean. Inside it was inhabited by the new members of Duel Academy.

Yuni was currently looking at the ocean in amazement through the mirror of the helicopter, on the other side Katashi was sleeping, so placid that from her mouth drool sprouted. Seated at the other end of the helicopter Kyousuke was currently flirting with a boy who was absolutely petrified at the sight of the Winter Killer .

Occupying the seat next to Yuni was Haruto, his nervousness showing through him playing with his thumbs. The crimson duelist noticed the worries of her old companion when she stopped looking for a moment through the window, she cared for the boy since she knew that he was the kind of person who had self-esteem problems.

The girl was the first to break the silence. "You don't have to make that promise with Katashi if you didn't want to, it wasn't your moral obligation or something like that." Yuni said with a smile but that did not encourage the young duelist.

His gazed down and spoke in a low voice. "It's not just the promise with Katashi but the fact that maybe even coming here won't help me stronger. I don't think I'll ever get to the level you are in."

The boy tightened his fists, lamenting his impotence. "I'm a disaster as a duelist!" He felt the warm embrace of Yuni surprising him and bringing him out of his state of worry.

"You know what teacher Yuzu said, the real strength is not in the number of matches you win but your courage as a duelist which you demonstrate when fighting." Yuni said caressing his sweet hair. "Also, the number of victories are not important at all, remember that I always lost against Miss Yuzu or Yuya. "

Haruto made a slight smile reminiscent of the past, "You're right," the boy said, "You were always trying to do your best... But still, in the end, did it help you find those people you're looking for?"

Yuni stopped hugging the boy, this time she just smiled at him but it was not a usual enthusiastic smile from the crimson duelist.

"You still haven't found that person?" Haruto said, "Because you always mentioned to the teachers a certain prince you were trying to find from your childhood."

The girl sighed then spoke "No, I still haven't found that person." The crimson duelist looked at the ocean again but this time you could see a bitterness in her face.

Haruto just kept quiet, thinking that he made a serious mistake and he did not know if he could apologize to the duelist.

On the other side of the helicopter where Katashi slept placidly, she was dreaming about how she would defeat other duelist on her first day of the Academy, the girl kicked and drooled, "If you want to duel me more, I'm here..."

The first rays of the sun fell through the windows of the helicopter, causing a disconcert in the dragon hearted duelist. "Five more minutes, please." Then she remembered where she was and opened her eyes, immediately landing them on the island on which she was approaching. Oh, this is great. "

Kyousuke alike looked at the island, just smirking, ready to fulfil his promise.

"Amazing." Yuni said in astonishment next to Haruto. This was the great island where legendary duelists like Jaden Yuki, among others, studied for years. Thanks to Kaiba Corp who greatly improved the facilities of the place, the island was now divided into four large facilities that were all interconnected.

Yuni, Kyousuke, Haruto and Katashi were all ready to begin their adventure.

* * *

 _ **Duel Academy: Office of the Director.**_

Although Duel Academy was built by Kaiba Corp, Mr. Kaiba was not responsible for directing it, that work was delegated for someone else, known as one of the strongest woman duelists in the history of the academy. One who studied with Jaden Yuki. It was her dream to mould young minds to turn them into future duelists.

She looked through the large windows that were next to her desk, seeing the many new students that had just been admitted. She was wearing a shirt and tie with a jacket over her shirt, a skirt that reached to her knees with black stockings on her legs and boots. She played with her medium length blond hair that reached the end of her neck.

Then she heard the sound of the door opening, Asuka turned her head and saw the group of student professors and went to meet them all. "It's a pleasure to have you all together again in this new school year."

In the group of professors two well-known faces stood out, Professor Cronos who was in charge of the student morality in the school campuses and Daichi Misawa who was in charge of the student dormitory of Ra-Yellow.

"I think the same as you, Director Tenjoin." Daichi said.

One of the people started to speak in a seductive voice and approached to kiss the director's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you here again, this year, Director Asuka Tenjoin." This man was the teacher in charge of the Obelisk Blues, known to be the son of Yusho Sakaki and brother of the Principal of his own school Yuya Sakaki, known as the predator plant duelist, Yuri Sakaki.

Yuri wore formal attire of academy with brown boots and a purple coat and vest, although he was in charge of the students of Obelisk Blue, that color he so proudly wore showed him to be the teacher in charge of exclusively teaching the Summoning method known as fusion.

"As always, you forget about personal space, honey." A blue-haired woman wearing a Slifer Red uniform with ornaments on her shoulder and a bracelet on her wrist with a moon design, she swiftly took the perverted professor by the ear, this person was his wife. Serena Hiiragi, daughter of Shuzo Hiiragi and the school dormitory attendant of Slifer Red. "You should have more respect for Director Tenjoin for the love of Ra."

On the other side a girl with navy blue hair and red eyes was laughing. She wearing the uniform Obelisk Blue, different from Serena's Slifer Red uniform, she used a longer skirt and had on white stockings. She was the renowned XYZ duelist from Heartland, the XYZ summoning professor Kamishiro Rio.

"It's also good to see you Miss Tenjoin and an honor to be with you again this school year." Rio said with a smile on her face.

Asuka nodded but something caught her attention, they were missing some of the other teachers in the group. "Do we still have news about the teachers of Pendulum and Synchro?"

Daichi was the first to speak. "Synchro's teacher, has not yet arrived, you know how he always wants to give his explosive presentations. On the other hand professor-"

They then heard someone knocking on the door, alerting all the teachers and the director but when they saw who it was, they just rolled their eyes, seeing it was the Pendulum teacher. "And as you can see the ultra duper Professor Shingo Sawatari has arrived ." He announced his name while making a pose with his hands when introducing himself.

Shingo Sawatari was a brown and blond haired man who was dressed in the Slifer Red academy professor jacket but it was not fastened on his neck. He was the special teacher in charge of teaching Pendulum Summoning.

The teachers in charge of each of these methods of summoning are the best of the school, not only because they can implement them effectively, but because they are the best in their area to teach these subjects due to their skill. Of course that does not mean that they are the only ones that teach those subjects, since there are more teachers than them on the school campus.

Daichi sighed. "As you can see Professor Shingo Sawatari has already arrived."

"I'm so sorry, Professor Misawa. Maybe next time you could say my full name." Sawatari said while pointing at himself with his thumb.

Daichi sighed more annoyed than before.

Yuri scratched his head. "Come on, Shingo, you're wasting our time." The predator duelist said, "And let's be honest, that name is not special Dumbtari would be a better and more appropriate one for you." Serena could not stop laughing with her husband's joke.

Sawatari responded to that. "Someday, Sakaki, you'll pay me back."

"I think it would be better to start with what we were going to do before this gets worse." Rio was trying to control the situation. "Director, I think you should start talking about your plans for the semester."

"I wanted to talk about that when everyone is present but due to the situation I should start now." Asuka mentioned and from her desk activated a hologram. "I plan to start the school year by welcoming all the new students formally, in the great hall of the school."

She then touched another button, this time revealed the new facilities of the island and the new action duel programs and at the same time the new Riding arena. "This year we must thank the association of Leo Corporation with Kaiba corp for the new improvements to our duel solid vision. "

"It's good luck that Seto Kaiba has finally collaborated with Reiji Akaba to accept the improvements to Solid Vision for the school." Cronos mentioned.

Asuka agreed with him, it was hard to see how Mr. Seto Kaiba accepted those improvements for his company because of how protective his company was.

"My brother was a rival to the current president Reiji Akaba and our family has always been on that edge between friend and foe." Yuri stressed, the story between the Akabas and the Sakakis has been going on since both Sakaki Yusho and Leo Akaba since they improved Solid Vision but this was something for another day.

"When you can, tell Mr. Akaba that the technology is amazing and that I thank you for everything." Asuka smiled, Yuri nodded to the director, he agreed that he would do that.

Daichi was the next to speak. "When will we discuss that topic?" There was a tone of secrecy in his voice, the other teachers including the director knew what he wanted to refer to.

Principal Asuka rolled her eyes and then shook her head. "It's still not a good time to talk about that topic, not now that classes are starting." She said, "I expect all the teachers to be together for this night, we have a lot to talk about with that topic. "

"For now I want you all to rest and be prepared to welcome all the new students to the school." Asuka said, "I would also like to remind you that we have Psychic duelists in our ranks this year, so I want you to try to receive them as best you can."

"You can leave now and thank all of you for coming to the meeting."

All the teachers nodded and then they left the room leaving the director alone. "This will be another great year." Or at least that's what she expected.

* * *

 _ **Academia meeting room.**_

The academy's meeting room was a great stadium that was often used for tournaments or interscholastic practices or even sometimes for the competitions of riding duels. But at this time it was used for the great presentation of new entrants, where the large number of young first-year duelists was gathered.

This year was no exception, many duelist had gathered.

"I love this uniform." The crimson duelist admired her new school uniform. It was the uniform of a slifer red, with the red jacket fastened in the center, long pantaloons and brown boots that almost reached her knees.

The girl watched her new crimson dueling disc, had a shield design "A bit formal for my taste." The girl then activated the sword of this one, which was similar to her previous dueling disc.

"It's good that I took the right one, I'm not a fan of the other version."

Katashi shouted from the huge crowd. "Hey! Himura! You've got to see this!" She wore a small sleeveless slifer red jacket while wearing gloves that did not quite cover her fingers. There was also a blue shirt and white pantaloons alongside grey tennis shoes.

"Katashi, it's good to see you again." The girl said giving a smile to the duelist of dragon heart. Then she raised her eyebrows when she noticed the fact that Katashi had the Slifer red vest.

"They also put you in the slifer red dorm?"

Katashi giggled while scratching her nose. "I was given the option to join the Obelisk section but I found it boring to be with all those rich kids." The girl said, crossing her arms while doing a proud pose. "Also, it's more fun to start from scratch. "

Katashi put her hand on the girl's left shoulder, giving her a shoulder hug. "I also see that you decided to choose Slifer Red as well." Katashi said hitting the back of the duelist heartily.

Yuni smirked and then hit Katashi on the head causing a bump to protrude out the XYZ duelist's head. "You and Kyousuke do not know personal space." The girl pouted and crossed her arms.

The dragon heart duelist massaged the part where the bump was, she had to admit it, even though Yuni seemed like a pacifistic girl, she was pretty strong. "You know how to hit, turtle girl."

Yuni narrowed her eyes causing Katashi to remember that she does not like nicknames, hysterically she tried to apologize: "I forgot, I swear to you that next time I will not call you that."

Yuni just sighed and let it go, he could not let Katashi get the best out of her.

"Hey, girls, I were also assigned to the slifer red dorm." Katashi and Yuni watched Haruto greet them as he walked towards them.

"Hey, little snow, the red jacket looks excellent on you." Katashi shouted.

Haruto came in and smiled at both of them. "It's good to know that you guys also entered at the same level as me." The boy with blue hair was wearing grey shorts with long socks and tennis shoes. His jacket was fastened in the middle.

Yuni noticed the new look of her old school friend, smiled and began to speak. "You look very good with that new look."

Haruto nodded and at the same time blushed. Then the boy noticed something interesting. "I thought that girls could only enter the Obelisk Blue dorm and they all wore the same uniform."

Yuni had a disgusted face when Haruto mentioned that detail. Katashi shared the same feeling, even commenting on that. "Isn't it stupid to put the girls in the highest rank, for being girls?" The dragon heart duelist said.

Yuni nodded and then explain in more detail. "At first the girl's parents noticed the poor handling of the red bedrooms, Seto Kaiba unfortunately accepted, although he was unhappy with that idea."

"And what did he do to change those parents' minds?" Haruto commented.

"He had a hard time struggling to change that outdated rule and accept the girls to enter the other two bedrooms," Yuni said. "There is nothing that Mr. Seto Kaiba hates more than the easy things."

Katashi nodded, agreeing with that last part. "A wise man."

Yuni then felt a chill flow down her back, felling someone touching her shoulder, when she turned around, she saw Kyousuke with his characteristic grin.

"But you have to admit my dear Alice, that would be great for you." Before he could finish the sentence Yuni was trying to get him away from her.

When she freed herself from his arms, the girl ran behind Katashi and Haruto. "I already told you I'm not interested in you that way! But we can be friends if you stop being so damn creepy!"

While they were in the midst of their meeting, a new group of people entered the room, all of them students of Obelisk Blue and it was not unusual to notice how many of the low level students felt scared with their presence.

Among them standing centre stage was a girl with long blonde hair that was separated into two tails, she also had green eyes. In terms of clothing, she wore a white skirt, long black stockings and a pair of brown shoes. Finally, she wore the Obelisk Blue jacket with the collar flipped up.

The girl named Amanda smirked, just seeing how all the students were frightened by the presence of her group made her smile with confidence. If she could have each of these people in this adoring her and bowing at her feet it would be even better.

But there was something wrong, among the large number of people, she noticed Yuni's group that was not afraid of her.

She hit the shoulder of one of her companions and started talking to him. "Who's that lousy group?"

That person took out his laptop that had the information about all the new students and between all the images he found Yuni and the others.

The student moved his glasses and even raised his eyebrow at how impressed he was. "Even at this level, they are students who scored high on admission tests."

The girl took the laptop to make sure the student was right. She raised her eyebrows at how impressive their scores are.

In a fit she threw the laptop back and desperately one of the students took it before it fell to the floor. "With those qualifications who would be in the Slifer red?" The girl said. "Maybe they would be interesting people for Genkei."

The girl clasped her hands and won the attention of the duelists who followed her. "Come on, guys, our little club needs new blood." They began to move.

"Calm yourself, pervert." Katashi exclaimed as she took Kyousuke's arms so that he would not come near Yuni who was still cowering behind Haruto.

"I'll never be able to separate from my beautiful and unique Alice." Kyousuke said, which was quickly followed by a yelp as he was thrown to the ground by Katashi with a single kick.

"Seriously weirdo, you should respect women." Katashi said sighing for Kyousuke's strange attitude. "Come on, turtle girl, the weirdo is knocked out for the time being."

Yuni came out from behind Haruto, finally feeling safe "Katashi, what did I tell you about the nicknames?" Yuni pouted and the girl with the dragon's heart just laughed.

"I didn't see why a group of students who had high scores on their entrance exams would be in the slifer network." Yuni and the others turned their eyes to the group of students that was led by the blonde girl. " However, after watching that little display, I can see why, your whole group is full of weirdos."

Katashi punched her palm, clearly not delighted with her comment, speakingup immediately. "That's no way to talk to someone you just saw." XYZ duelist exclaimed in a defensive tone.

"Hey, look at this Slifer's tone of voice." The blonde's comments won laughter from her companions.

One of her companions answered: "This pathetic Slifer deserves an exemplary punishment for speaking to a member of our society like that!"

Kyousuke looked at them when he said that last part, he had some interest but kept quiet. "Society?" He was thinking in his head. "Interesting..."

The dragon hearted duelist didn't hide her dissatisfaction with that last part and was ready to respond in her usual subtle way of acting. "Hey, clumsy snobs! if you want to insult us the menu-" Luckily Yuni stopped her from digging an even deeper hole by putting her hand over the other's mouth, silencing her.

She then made a slight bow asking for an apology for Katashi's attitude. "I'm sorry, it's that sometimes she gets carried away by her toughness."

After, Yuni extended her hand and introduced herself to the group of Obelisks. "Hi my name is Yuni Himura and they are Haruto Kamiya, Katashi and..."

The Winter Killer answered for her "My name is Kyousuke Hiura, a pleasure to meet you and more so if you are someone as attractive as yourself." Kyousuke tried to flirt with her but Amanda only smiled as she shot him back across the ground with a single kick surprising Yuni and Katashi.

"Do not try to flirt with me pervert." Amanda puts her legs on Kyousuke's chest. "And just in case, all of you, my name is Amanda Thompson.

"Huh, somebody finally put that pervert in his place." Katashi and Yuni observed the scene, Yuni nodding in agreement with Katashi on this occasion, Kyousuke deserved that.

"But anyway, what you said earlier was somewhat hurtful, at least try to apologize." Katashi said but only heard laughter from the other Obelisks, both Slifer students then looked around.

They just noticed something important, no student saw what the girl did, they just stared the other way or just pretended that nothing had happened.

"It's strange, the other students seem to be just ignoring what just happened." Yuni commented.

Amanda started to smirk and then talked to both of them. "In this school, the weakest must always learn a lesson."

"Lesson?" Yuni asked.

"Yes, the obelisks crush the slifers and ra, because we are superior both in number and level of dueling. We are the order while you are only the prisoners. "

In that last comment, Katashi took the other girl by her jacket and stared directly into her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, bald eagle?"

"First I'm not a bald eagle and you're nobody to name me." Amanda kicked back while hitting Katashi's hand from her jacket. "And second, all of you are third-class duelists for entering the Slifer dorm and not the upper dormitory, those being students with high grades in their exams. "

Amanda then looked at Haruto and smirked causing the little one to be walk back. "They're even worse when they have a student who has low grades in his own social group."

Without them knowing it, someone was watching them all the time, from the top on the second balcony. It was the director of Duel Academy, Asuka Tenjoin and next to her was Cronos and Serena Hiiragi. The manager of the Slifer dorm who commented on the matter: "Damn, again those blue b*** are bullying my students, I will take care of this."

Serena was about to do it but was stopped by Miss Tenjoin. "I want to see who they are first."

"Why?"

"I want to know if those Obelisks are part of them too."

Returning to the scene, the last comment left the poor man of Haruto with his head down, the crimson duelist did not let her for a moment speak ill of her childhood friend. "Excuse me but that is not a way to treat a fellow student of the school."

"And still the little Slifers follow us," Amanda informed her companions, laughing again at Yuni's group, "How about this little Slifer? What if you come here this night and duel against me, if you win, I'll retract the things that I said and if you lose I will humiliate you in front of the other students. "

Yuni did not want to get involved in this, it seemed too confusing and she knew that the school rules did not allow students to enter the duelling stadiums without permission after midnight. "I'm sorry but not-"

Katashi spoke before she could say anything. "He will do it and make you eat your words."

"Then it's a deal, Slifer reds, we will be waiting for you both at the stadium."

"See you later bald eagle." Amanda left the arena after Katashi yelled that at her.

"Miss Amanda, this is not part of the recruiting plan Mr. Genkei gave us." One of her companions commented. She just smirked.

"Don't worry about that, they will be used as an example for other duelists to join us." Amanda commented, "Other rats that will serve as an example to train the other flock."

* * *

 _ **(Duel academia stadium)**_

"Duel!" Both duelist shouted as the sand in which they found themselves in began to change becoming a dark destroyed city. The duelists were on the floor of the destroyed city, the group of students observed the new place and how real it felt.

Katashi went down to confirm how real the floor was she could only be surprised by the technology. "It is incredible, even in the duel against the teacher, the soil had felt so real..."

Amanda and her group just laughed at the girl's disbelief. "Have you never seen an action field before?" The girl giggled "it's true, you're just a thitd rate duelist girlie."

Katashi bit her lips and then started yelling at her, "Then, why do not you confront me coward!"

Amanda smirked and again laughed at Katashi. "Because I would have to waste my time with stupid ittle girls." Katashi did no more than grunt.

"I'll start first." Yuni took the first card from her hand and hit it on the sword of her dueling disc. **[Hand 5-4]** "I'll summon Fantasia: Pig of the Straw House in attack mode. "

A creature materialized in the field, it was a small animated pig that had a straw hat, holding a wheat crop in its jaw and wore a peasant costume. The creature walked with its two legs, quickly jumping on the shoulder of the crimson duelist so that she caressed it cheeks.

 _ **Fantasia: Pig of Straw House 300 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Beast / Effect.**_

"I'll leave a face-down card and finish my turn." **[Hand 4-3]** A card materialized on his field and then the piglet returned to the field after receiving a pat on the head from the duelist.

The movement of the crimson duelist alerted Katashi, so he decided to ask Haruto, "Hey, why didn't she play her Pendulum monsters first?"

The boy shook his head and answered. "According to what I remember, teacher Yuya and Yuzu were always cautious with pendulum monsters, most of the time they always told us students that they did not totally depend on them."

This drew even more attention from Katashi. "But that is his summoning method, why should she distrust them?"

"It's simple, in the words of Teacher Yuya, it's because most of the time the duelists have to fight with what they have in hand to be able to entertain their audience and it's very easy to destroy the pendulum scale to ruin their strategy."

"Interesting." Katashi murmured when she heard the answer.

Amanda Smirked, this time on the Crimson Duelist's move: "Do you really think you can defend yourself with a monster as weak as that?" She laughed. "You're an even more low level duelist than I thought."

Yuni did not react to what she said and only remained silent but that comment only bothered Katashi who pressed her fists with the arrogance of Amanda.

Amanda began her turn taking a card from her deck **[Hand 5-6]**. "Excellent, I started with a good hand, I will summon my Eidos the Underworld Squire in attack mode." **[Hand 6-5]**

A squire with a dark aura ppeared on the field of the duelist, his red eyes and cloak were dark. And only with his presence could he make the little pig afraid, even when he had a low attack.

 _ **Eidos the Underworld Squire 800 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 2 / Spellcaster / Effect.**_

"Oh woah, the Monarch archetype is pretty good." Katashi mentioned when observing the knight. "Yuni will have problems with them if the mouthpiece knows how to use it perfectly."

"You have no idea, stupid girl." Amanda laughed, taking a card from her hand which alerted everyone. "I will sacrifice my Eidos."

"But you already made a normal summon this turn, how is it possible that you are going to make an advance summon?" Yuni asked confused with the movement of the other duelist.

Amanda smirked once more, answering that question with her next move. "Because the effect of Eidos allows me to sacrifice an additional monster when it has been summoned with a normal summon or special summon" The girl said. "Now I will sacrifice Eidos to summon to Kuraz The Light Monarch. "[Hand 5-4]

Eidos disappeared in a black tornado to a huge beam of light energy when the tornado disappeared. The light gave way to a new monarch much bigger than Eidos, it was a titan with golden armor, almost divine looking, that left everyone in the audience covering their eyes.

 _ **Kuraz the Light Monarch 2400 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 6 / Spellcaster / Effect.**_

When Yuni stopped covering his eyes and saw with his own eyes the size of the new titan, she could only moderm her lips.

"I see my new monster already has you enthralled." Amanda said after crashing her hands, the fun had not yet finished for her. "I will activate the effect of my Kuraz that allows me to destroy up to two cards from the field of my opponent. "

The giant of light raised his hands and with them created two spears of light to use against Yuni's cards, first he started destroying Yuni's face-down card that was the Negate Attack card and then he pointed to the little pig, he was scared, Kruaz did not stop his destruction as the spear hit the pig's butt comically.

"Because of that, you're forced to draw two cards from your deck."

Yuni did what Amanda did and drew the cards from her deck **[Hand: 3-5]**

"She destroyed Yuni's cards but allowed her to add more cards to her hand because of that." Haruto was worried about his partner.

Katashi replied, "But that also left Yuni open for a future direct attack this turn." She narrowed her eyes, observing Amanda's satisfied face. "That girl is hatching a plan for something strong."

Yuni reacted to the destruction of her monster immediately. "When Pig of the Straw House leaves the field and I have no more monsters in my field I can summon from my deck his other two older brothers." Two cards were ejected from the deck of the Crimson duelist and she took both of them and hit them on her dueling disc.

"I will summon Piglet of the Brick House and Piglet of the Wooden House to my field, defend your queen my servants." Two new monsters were simultaneously summoned to the field, similar to the previous Piglet also these were animated. One had a red shirt and the other had a cowboy suit.

 _ **Fantasia: Piglet of the Brick House 300 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Beast Monster / Effect.**_

 _ **Fantasia: Piglet of the Wooden House 300 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Beast Monster / Effect.**_

Yuni then smiled. "That's not all, when my Little Pig of the Wooden House is summoned to the field while one of his brothers in the field I can summon from my hand or graveuard another Piglet to the field." The Straw Piglet card left her cemetery and the duelist again summoned him to the field.

 _ **Fantasia: Pig of the straw house 300 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Beast Monster / Effect.**_

When the last of the Little Pigs materialized in the field, the piglet in the brick house took a hammer and construction objects to make his own house bigger to protect his brothers. "When the little pig from the brick house is in the field with his other brothers all of them can not be destroyed by card effects or battle. "

"What pathetic and childish play is that?" Amanda said, pointing to the duelist's monsters. "What kind of respectful duelist would use monsters as dumb as those?" Everyone listened to what Amanda said until Kyousuke who had arrived in the right moment to listen to her cold speech.

"I don't know how the hell you came to this place with such a high score with those monsters." Amanda exclaimed as Yuni grew unhappier with what she said,  
Amanda had her where she wanted her. "The world of pro-duelists would eat you at the moment of entering one of the circuits, in a few words you are an unusable girl that meets with people even more useless than you."

Katashi clenched her fists, it was not just the fact that she called her useless that bothered her, it was also how she talked about it.

"Ideallly pathetic people in the end will be knocked down with the cold reality." Amanda took a card from her hand and showed it to Yuni **[Hand 4-3]**. "From my hand I activate the effect of Mithra The Thunder Vassal that allows me to summon her to the field but for the rest of the turn I can not perform a special summon from my extra deck. "

A lightning bolt fell to the earth revealing a woman in purple armor wearing a yellow skirt with bits of brown at her waist.

 _ **Mitrha The Thunder Vassal 800 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Spellcaster / Effect.**_

"Also Mitrha summons a vassal Token to your field at the moment of being summoned to the field." From the field of Yuni a thunderclap was materialized.

 _ **Vassal Token 800 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Spellcaster / Effect.**_

"Trying to attack me now that I have a monster in attack?" Yuni muttered narrowing her eyes with the new monster in her field.

"Do not worry because she won't stay for long, because I have more planned" The duelist took another card from her and put her in her trap and magic zone **[Hand 3-2]**. "I activate the magic card Double summon. "The card was materialized to the field and had as a design a wizard conjuring a magic spell towards a creature.

 _She can make another sacrifice!_.Kyousuke commented in his head surprised by the new revelation.

"I will sacrifice Mitrha The Thunder Vassal in my field, to summon Zaborg The Thunder Monarch." Static came out of her dueling disk as the card made contact **[Hand 2-1]**. "Great Monarch of Lightning appears in the field and proclaim your supremacy with your lightning. "

The lightning descended from the heavens, until one fell directly where Mithra was, vaporizing it completely while the rocks levitated in the field for complete destruction, a new monster was rising in the field of the duelist, it was a giant with armour of grey and blue on his head was a circular helmet, his eyes shone and he gave a shout in the field causing lightning to fall to the ground.

 _ **Zaborg The Thunder Monarch 2400 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 6 / Spellcaster / Effect.**_

"Incredible, she got to do another tribute summon on her first turn." Yuni muttered at the sight of the titan.

"When Zaborg is summoned to the field by a tribute summon I can destroy a monster in your field."

"She can not destroy the little pigs on Yuni's field." Haruto reported for later that illusion to be broken when Katashi spoke.

"Het other two pigs can not be destroyed in battle but that does not mean that the brick house can not defend itself effects." That last comment caused more fear in Haruto and concern in Katashi.

"I chose your little pig ofthe brick house, Zaborg use Death Thunder." The monarch raised his hand and with one of his thunder bolts completely eliminated the wall built by the little pig who disappeared with a single shot while his brothers looked disillusioned.

"That's our amanda, you're incredible." The students who accompanied her screamed her name and she enjoyed every second of it.

"Who said that the fun was over? I banish Eidos from my graveyard to bring Mithra The Thunder Vassal back again." Vassal returned to her owner's field again.

 _ **Mitrha The Thunder Vassal 800 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Spellcaster / Effect.**_

"When I sacrifice Mitrha the previous turn, I can make another sacrifice in my turn." Again surprising Yuni "I will sacrifice Thunder Vassal again to be able to summon Caius The Shadow Monarch to the battlefield."

A dark hole appeared behind Amanda which started to suck everything around including the rocks, Mithra tried to escape from this but it was impossible, ending up being absorbed by the black hole. After this a figure began to emerge, it was another new titan with horns on his head and dark armor that was adorned with a black cape on his back.

 _ **Caius The Shadown Monarch 2400 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Spellcaster / Effect.**_

"When Caius is summoned to the field I can choose a monster in your field and banish it from your field, I'll choose your Pig of the Straw House." The titan's eyes sparkled and he began to form with his hands a dark hole that ended up absorbing the straw pig that desperately clung to his brother but was not strong enough to stop his cruel destruction, leaving the last of the little pigs crying.

"Well what do you think now, third-class duelist, do you still believe in those words that you said or do you regret it now?"

Yuni smirk. "Reserve those words for when you have really won the duel and not when things are just getting started."

Amanda pressed her fists she had her cornered with her three monarchs. Yet she didn't beg for mercy or at the very least was desperate instead she looked as proud and enthusiastic as ever. "What kind of duelist, are you, Himura?"

Again she came back to herself and began her battle phase aimed at ending the duel here and now. "I must do it the hard way then, it ends with your last little pig! Zaborg! Death Thunder."

The titan hit the ground, sending his electric waves directly at the pig, destroying it completely and leaving Yuni covering herself from the attack, luckily she did not suffer damage because her monster was in defence.

The crimson duelist then observed the last monster on her field and this time she would be so lucky.

"Finish with it my Shadow Monarch! Dark abyss." The titan blasted an orb of dark energy straight to the token that Yuni had on her field destroying it and sending the duelist backwards while her points of life decreased.

 _ **Yuni LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400**_

"It would be so simple to finish you with the next move but because Kuraz used his effect he can not attack this turn." Amanda said sighing with boredom, then she smirked. "I finish my turn."

"I just need my next turn then everything will end with the next attack." She thought watching Yuni as she tried to get up off the ground. "It's impossible for her to destroy all of my monsters on his next turn, most likely she will only destroy one. if she's lucky."

Yuni got up from the floor and cleaned the dust off of her uniform, raising her dueling disk giving a sign that she had not yet surrendered, putting her hand on her deck and took a card **[Hand 5-6].** "Draw. "The Crimson duelist smirked when she looked at the card.

"With this I have everything I need to survive this turn."

"Let's see, I have three invincible monsters and you're just a third-class duelist who uses a ridiculous archetype, you have no chance to win."

Haruto heard Amanda's words loud and clear as they resonated in his mind, maybe he is a third-class duelist as she says, maybe he should never have come to this place in the first place. "Maybe I'm just a hopeless . "

"Never listen to people like that." Katashi said after listening to what he murmured. Haruto raised his head to listen to her. "Those people who only insult you only seek to make you look bad, they do not care about anything else but just seek their own satisfaction with the suffering of others."

"Katashi." The boy was muttering.

Katashi turned around and she watched him with a smile and she put her thumb in approval. "Always remember that you only should listen to people who really want the best of you and always keeping in mind that only you can change if you want to. "

Returning to the duel, Yuni took two cards from her hand and introduced it into each corner of her dueling disc, while the word pendulum appeared on her dueling disc **[Hand 6-4]** " I set the Pendulum Scale using Scale 4 Crimson Eyes Dragon and Scale 8 Scarlet Queen! Now I can summon monsters from level 5 to 7. "The pillars were formed and inside them was the queen and the dragon.

"She put her ace in her pendulum zone." Katashi said narrowing her eyes at the duelist's field and then smiling. "I'm sure it's part of your plan, show her what you're capable of, Crimson Queen."

"Using your strongest monster on your pendulum scale. That's a pretty serious mistake on your part."

"It's not a mistake, when it's part of my plan." Yuni explained taking a card from her hand and inserting it into her dueling disk **[Hand 4-3]**. "I'll summon Fantasia: Pied Piper of the Scarlet Castle." A man in a scarlet extravagant suit and a hat of the same color came to the field, he also wore a scarf and some googles on his neck besides having a flute with which he sang his melodies.

 _ **Fantasia: Pied Piper of the Scarlet Castle 1200 ATK / 700 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

"Pied Piper activates its effect the moment it is summoned to the field, it allows me to return to my hand three fantasy monsters from my graveyard to my deck." Piper began to play his melody that began to manifest in a symphony of lyrics that began to cover the field.

It even reached out to the students who observed with impression, Katashi touched the lyrics and her jaw hit the floor "Oh boy, this is amazing Yuni!"

The duelist stretched out her hand where her dueling disk was placed "Now thanks to my servant, my three little pigs will come back to my deck again." The spirits of the piglets each jumped straight to the duelist's deck and then the deck shuffled itself. "And there's more! Because I used its effect while I had two monsters on my pendulum scale I can draw the same number of cards that I returned from my graveyard." [Hand 3 - 6]

Amanda rubbed her lips, she was feeling some concern seeing that the duelist had taken more cards in her hand. "What will you do now?"

Yuni was already ready to perform her pendulum summon, she could see herself in the pose she made with her hands presented to her new world of possibilities. "It's time to bring my servants one more time, open the portal of dreams."

A portal of energy opened up between the pillars of energy. "Pendulum summon! My storybook servants appear!" Three rays of energy fell to the ground. "Appear, Fantasia Ding Dong, Fantasia: Princess with the white Dress and one of my most faithful servants Fantasia Crimson Eyes Princess. "

The three rays of energy revealed the servants, the first of them was an old clock that had the shape of an old animated caricature, the second as its name said it was a princess with a white and blonde dress. The last of them was a warrior with armour and cape, in addition to the lightweight possessed red light sword that she possessed, her eyes were the same color as her crimson hair.

 _ **Fantasia Ding-Dong 300 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Fairy Monster / Effect**_

 _ **Fantasia Princess with the White Dress 700 ATK / 2300 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Fairy Monster / Effect**_

 _ **Fantasia Crimson Eye Princess Warrior 1500ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 5 / P.S.7 / Warrior / Pendulum**_

Amanda could not contain the laughter, bursting out for a moment at the sight of how ridiculous the monsters of the crimson duelist looked: "All monsters have less than 2000 attack points, it is impossible for any of them to do anything against me."

The crimson duelist just smirked making Amanda surprised. "Don't worry, this is where the magic begins." The girl proclaimed "I will start using by using Fantasia Ding Dong's effect. It allows me to lower the level of all my monsters in the field by 1 when this card is summoned to the field. At the same time we can both draw one card. "

 _ **Fantasia Ding-Dong LV 5 = 4.**_

 _ **Fantasia Princess White Dress LV 5 = 4.**_

 _ **Fantasia Crimson Eyes Princess Warrior LV 5 = 4.**_

 _ **Fantasia: Pied Piper of the Scarlet Castle LV 3 = 2.**_

"Then the effect of Crimson Eyes princess is activated. She earns 200 attack points for each Fantasia monster on my field." The warrior extended her sword upwards while receiving the energy of the other monsters of Yuni, her sword shining in a red aura.

 ** _Fantasia Crimson Eyes Princess Warrior ATK: 1500 + 600 = 2100_**

"It's still not enough to destroy her monarchs." Kyousuke thought.

The Pendulum duelist then introduced another card to her dueling disc, the card when it manifested to the field it had the image of Princess Warrior attacking an enemy **[Hand 7-6]**. "I activate the Equip magic card, Cape of the Crimson Queen and I'll attach it to my monster." Princess got a new cloak with a golden emblem with three horns behind her.

"Now, to battle!" Her last exclamation left everyone surprised, except for Katashi who was interested to know what she had planned.

Amanda again smirked, answering to the play of the duelist. "You must already be going crazy, with that suicidal plan of yours."

Yuni just smirked and continued with her plan. "I will begin my attack, Princess Warrior attack her Shadow Monarch." Princess charged directly to the monarch of darkness and he responded defending himself with his arms and then throw the warrior to the floor, the Equip card disappearing from the field.

 ** _Yuni LP: 2400-300 = 2100_**

"Fight back, Casius!" The monarch obeyed the order of its owner and fired its energy discharge but White Princess defended it generating a shield of energy that defended both "Wait, what? Your monster wasn't destroyed..."

"The effect of White Princess is now active. It prevents the destruction of any Fantasia monster level 4 or lower." Yuni explained, "Now, turn your attention to your monster's arm."

Amanda was deeply confused, she did not understand what the Crimson duelist was referring to until she saw that a piece of the monarch's armor had fell to the ground, then observed surprised as it began to fracture into pieces and explode.

"What's going on?! How is it possible?"

"By my Equip card, which allows me to destroy it and at the same time I can destroy the monster that attacks the monster that was equipped with it." Yuni explained "It also has an additional effect, it allows me to make another attack with the monster equipped this turn if it was not destroyed, the first phase of my plan has completed, now I'm going through phase two of this. "

Amanda raised her eyebrows, wondering what she was talking about.

"Phase two is simple, I activate the effect of Crimson Eyes Dragon in my pendulum scale. By destroying it allows me to destroy it my warrior gains the attack of the monster that she destroyed in battle." The dragon roared with intensity causing the warrior to rise from the ground and obtain more strength for later the winged beast will disappear from the pendulum scale.

 _ **Fantasia Crimson Eyes Princess Warrior ATK: 2100 + 2400 = 4500.**_

"I see, her plan was to take advantage of that girl's monarch and then turn its strength against her using her strongest, most interesting princess." Kyousuke commented.

"Destroy that Light Monarch my Princess!" Princess jumped straight into the action and with her sword came to split Kuraz in half making him explode.

 _ **Amanda LP: 4000-2100 = 1900**_

"Well done Yuni." Katashi cried out in excitement as Haruto was happy that his friend was fine. Other students applauded Yuni for her turn.

Amanda, meanwhile, narrowed her eyes directly at Yuni. She was upset and anger glazed over her gaze. "That stupid third-rate duelist... Who does she thinks she is? I'll crush her as much as possible."

"Miss Amanda we have problems, right now." One of the Obelisk Blues' in her posse pointed out, "One of the instructors is coming, we should leave right now."

Amanda pressed her fists and abruptly deactivated her dueling disc. "We'll have to leave this for now, Miss Himura, but we hsall face each other again." This action left Yuni surprised. "But know you have an enemy in this school."

The action field disappeared and the Obelisk Blues began to hurry out through the doors trying not to be discovered. Yuni's group for the initial stages did not know what to do until Kyousuke yelled at them.

"Hey, you three! If you do not want to be expelled, follow me!" Without any other option they agreed and accompanied Kyousuke through a new exit.

* * *

 _ **(Blue Obelisk Island)**_

On the outskirts of the building of the blue obelisks, located in the same garden of the student building near the bushes full of white flowers and other colours was a kiosk that had a white veil that hid the figure of two people sitting in it who were drinking tea.

One of the people was a girl who when standing was above average height for a female and easily towered over most people who came across her. She obviously wore the girl's uniform, albeit, this one had sleeves hiding her muscles somewhat along side the long scars on them. Her eyes were green and her hair was a dark purple that curled at her neck. Adorning her ears were two star shaped earrings that dangled down to her shoulders.

The other person sitting at the girl's table took a sip of the tea that was on the table. "Again, I thank you for the tea, Miss Yuno." The girl bowed to her leader who was an adolescent and almost the same size as the girl, as well, he was 18 years old like her. He too had the uniform of obelisk blue that worked like a trench coat of sorts and was fastened from the chest. He also wore white pants that combined with his dark boots. In addition to that, he had short white hair that part of this covered his right eye. His left eye was blue. This person was the most powerful student in academia.

Yuno began to speak in a straight tone and without showing any emotion. "Mr. Genkei, Amanda Thompson has just arrived from her attempt to recruit new members."

Genkei under the tea cup gestured with his left hand, granting permission for Amanda to enter.

The big garden door opened, the American duelist's face was pale as she walked towards the Kiosk, she knew very well what Master Genkei could do to her.

Genkei spoke in his firm voice, "Miss Thompson, on your knees." Amanda gulped and then did what the leader said in front of the Kiosk.

Genkei got up but did not leave the kiosk, he just stayed at the entrance so he would not have to face her directly. "Your failure to recruit the new students of Slifer Red has left me rather dissatisfied with you, Miss Thompson."

The girl got up and tried to defend herself. "Lord Genkei, that new girl caused me problems but I promise you I will not disappoint you again." Amanda's voice was beginning to break, when she saw Genkei's deadly look.

Genkei could not stand the weakness. "Miss Thompson. I can not stand those who complain, if you want to try to apologize the next time do not try to fail your mission. I remind you that you came before me because you were looking for a new strength to prove to your family your own courage. "

"Yes, Lord Genkei." She kept staring at the ground, she didn't have the courage to confront him and she accepted the reprimand reluctantly.

"Leave. Return to your mission and recruit more people this time." The girl left and while she was leaving through the garden gate, Kyousuke walked in, gaining the attention of Genkei.

The Winter Killer surveyed the garden then swung his gaze to the two in the kiosk. "Nice place you've got. I saw that you were looking for new members and I'm interested in joining."

Genkei snorted and then started talking. "And why would you be interested in joining us?"

Kyousuke smiled, opening up his palm as his left eye turned blood red. "Maybe boredom or maybe I just like to annoy other people, who knows? But what I'm sure about is that your little cult seems interesting..."


End file.
